Combustible Reality
by venusnv80
Summary: Sequel to Just A Dream: Damon Salvatore always believed that he had limits...that he would never cross the lines that he had set for himself...well...that was until he met Bonnie Bennett.
1. Prologue

**Hello all...so here is the sequel to _Just A Dream_. I have 2 avenues that I am thinking about taking this fic...let me know what you think of this one and whether it should continue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not the characters or the ideas...  
**

**Prologue**

Six months after the events of Just A Dream…

_Her Dreams_

Damon laced his hands through Bonnie's as they laid in bed at the boarding house. She was dressed in one of his favorite outfits for her, one of his black t-shirts and some itty bitty boy shorts. "So graduation is tomorrow and your father is allowing you to stay out all night?" Damon asked looking at their hands joined.

"Well he figures that I won't get too crazy now…besides, he believes that I am staying at Caroline's".

"Uh, huh…so you are still lying to Daddy Dear about us…"

"My dad knows about you Damon, he just doesn't want to know about me sleeping here…with you…and doing other things".

"I see…and how long is he staying in town?"

"He's leaving after graduation, he has an important meeting in Hong Kong on Monday and he needs to prepare".

Damon rolled his eyes. He always listened to Bonnie tack on a nice excuse as to why her father couldn't be bothered to spend more than 2 days in town and he always hated Robert Bennett for it. While Bonnie had learned to accept it or at the very least, hide her disappointment…he could always feel that she was hurting that her father wasn't around to see the important things that happened in her life.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked removing her hand and sitting up.

"Doesn't it annoy you that your father would rather spend time with a bunch of strangers than with you?" Damon challenged.

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm use to it…but I guess I got pretty good at just missing people. Damon, my mom walked out when I was 3 years old…my Grams died…my dad has never been around…I think it got easier for me just to shrug it off or bury it down deep…it happens".

"It can't be buried that deep".

"You know what…my parents…they're not the type of parent I want to be…when I have kids, I want to be the best mom…you know…I could never imagine leaving them and not seeing them daily…I don't know if that's how my dad and my mom felt…but that's how I will feel…I just know it", Bonnie smiled wistfully.

Damon watched her as she smiled down at him. He had no answers for her. He wasn't sure if she realized it or not, but he could never be the one to help her with that dream that she had. So instead of telling her that as long as she was with him, her dream of having children would cease to exist…he kissed her softly and lowered her down to the bed.

_His Nightmare_

Tyler Lockwood invited most of the town to his graduation party in the woods. Damon had declined, hoping that Bonnie would take him up on it. She refused…so he sat at home, drinking a beer, and waiting for her to come in with Stefan and Elena. If he was really lucky, she would be a little tipsy. He always loved Tipsy Bonnie. He loved Sober Bonnie as well, but Tipsy Bonnie always had a way of putting a bigger smile on his face.

"Maybe you should go and hurry along this process", Damon grinned as he stood up and headed out of the boarding house.

Damon parked his car near the edge of the woods and began walking towards the laughter that he heard coming from behind the trees. As he made his way through the trees, he found that the laughter quickly turned to screaming and he was almost knocked down by a group of recent high school graduates fleeing the woods. He wasn't sure what was going on, but something inside told him that he had to get to Bonnie. He sped to the clearing where the party had been going on and when he reached the clearing, he saw that there was a gang of vampires surrounding the people who were left and that included Bonnie. He could see that Caroline and Stefan were vamped out, Elena was clutching what appeared to be a tree branch and Jeremy was right behind her…making better use of his tree branch, which resembled a stake.

"Somehow…I don't think that this is fair", Damon announced as he moved through the clearing.

He watched as Bonnie looked at him for a moment with a slight smile on her face, but then that smile turned to horror as she took off running towards him. Damon looked at Bonnie and then turned around to see a vampire coming towards him with a stake. There was no way that he could react fast enough and he braced himself for the impact of the stake going through his chest, when suddenly he found himself flying through the air.

He opened his eyes as he hit the ground to see the stake go into Bonnie's chest and her fall to the ground as she gasped and he could see blood start to drip out of her mouth. He wanted to get up and go to her, but he was paralyzed…she had paralyzed him up against the tree. He looked around and noticed that Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy and Elena were all paralyzed in place as Bonnie held out her hand. He could see her mouth moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly he heard breaking of tree branches and saw them flying into the vampires that had attacked the party sending every single one of them falling to the ground. It was only then that Bonnie's arm dropped and she dropped to the ground. Damon rushed over to her along with everyone else. He saw that the life was slowly draining from her, her skin was becoming paler by the minute and he suddenly was frozen. That morning before graduation, they had made love…he had given her his blood…she still had her blood in him…if she died now…

"Damon! Help her!" Elena pleaded.

He stood there motionless…if he just gave it a couple more moments…

"Damon...what is wrong with you!" Stefan barked as he dropped down next to Bonnie who was spitting up blood.

Damon could hear her heartbeat slowing down…he could hear her breathing start to become more labored…

He watched as Stefan bit into his own wrist and placed it over Bonnie's mouth forcing her to drink.

"Her color's coming back!" Caroline squealed as she dropped down, "and her pulse is getting stronger".

Elena looked at Bonnie on the ground and then at Damon, "What is wrong with you!" she snapped as she walked away from him.

SSSSS

Late that night, Elena had taken Bonnie back to her house where she and Caroline planned to watch her and make sure she was ok. Damon stood in the parlor at the boarding house drinking bourbon and staring out of the window.

"Would you like to tell me what happened to you out there?" Stefan asked walking over and standing next to Damon.

"Nothing", Damon snapped.

"Oh no…it was something. Look, I know that you love Bonnie…but what you did…or didn't do out there…I can't explain it to anyone, because I don't understand it…Bonnie was dying in front of your eyes and you did nothing!"

"There were 2 other vampires standing there…you two are just as capable as I am".

Stefan's eyes widened, "You can not be serious".

"Oh but I am serious little brother…why must I always come to the rescue?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "You don't mean that…you love Bonnie…I saw you when you entered that clearing, you looked for her first…I can't believe that you would just stand by and watch her die knowing that you would lose her forev…", Stefan began, but immediately stopped and that's when he realized, "because you wouldn't lose her forever…would you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", Damon replied walking away from the window.

"Yes…yes you do!" Stefan said grabbing Damon by the arm, "you gave Bonnie some of your blood…or at least…you know that your blood had to be in her somehow and if she died tonight, she would have turned and that's what you wanted…Damon…", Stefan sighed.

"What!" Damon barked, "I'm sorry…don't you ever think about the day that Elena will die…that she will leave you forever and you will have to go on forever without her by your side?"

"Yes, I think about it and that's why I cherish every day with her".

"Well I'm not like you…I don't want to lose Bonnie ever!"

"But watching her die…turning her into one of us…"

"She wants a lot of things that I can't give her…children…she wants the picket fence…and I'm selfish ok…I'm selfish…I want her and only her…forever", Damon confessed.

"But watching her die…"

"She may be a witch…but she can die and I can't be with her knowing that I could lose her one day just out of the blue".

"So what are you saying?" Stefan asked.

"I'm ending things with Bonnie…", Damon replied.

"What…why would you do that?"

"Because neither one of us will get what we want from this relationship and tonight…I didn't want to save her…and I don't want that happen again, so its best to end it now".

"I can't believe you're doing this…Damon, you're happy with Bonnie?"

"But for how long?" Damon asked.

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked.

"Yes it does".

"I think you're making a mistake".

"Thank you for your opinion…but keep this little talk between you and I…do not mention it to Bonnie".

"Ok…fine…tell me this…you break up with Bonnie, you break her heart into a million pieces and then she starts to repair that heart with another guy, how will you deal with that?" Stefan asked folding his arms.

"I will deal", Damon answered.

_Their Reality_

Bonnie opened the door dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Since the event in the woods, she hadn't felt exactly her best. She was healed for the most part, but there was still a part of her that felt weak. She attributed it to the fact that she was already weak when she killed all of those vampires and the fact that she was as close to death as she had ever been after that. In addition, Damon had been pretty scarce. He had told her that he was spending all his time tracking down who sent those vampires after them and that's why he couldn't spend much time with her. She believed that he was lying, but she couldn't figure out why and seeing him on the other side of her door today, made her happy.

"Hey", she grinned as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips and he hugged her avoiding her kiss causing her to frown.

"How are you doing?" he asked walking in and sitting down on the couch.

"I'm ok…I still feel a little weak, I haven't tried any big spells since the night in the woods", Bonnie replied sitting next to Damon on the couch watching as he moved away.

"Well that's good".

"Damon…is something wrong?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Actually…there is…I've been thinking about the night in the woods".

"Ooook".

"And I think that we need to just take some time away from each other", he replied not looking at her.

"What…what do you mean?" Bonnie asked turning his head with her hand, "what do you mean we need to take some time away from each other…what happened…what's wrong?"

"Bonnie…I just…I have lived over 100 years and that's because I never cared about anyone else around me…I didn't care about protecting them".

"Oook".

"And being with you…I almost got killed in the woods because of you".

"Because of me…I saved you and got staked…but I did that because I love you…you risk your life for those you love".

"Well maybe I don't love you as much as I thought", Damon replied turning to him and he could see her crumble before his eyes. He wanted to take that back, but he had to press on, "I mean…I want to live for another 100 years and its bad enough I have to watch my back…but also watching yours…it's becoming tiresome Bonnie".

"What…I can take care of myself".

"Oh really…you almost died out there in the woods, you're still feeling the effects of it…you can not take care of yourself".

"Where is this coming from…I don't understand…we are good together, you've said that a lot".

"I said it…because I thought we could work, but the truth is…we can't work Bonnie…in the end…I would probably end up dead defending you and I'm not ready to sacrifice myself for you".

Bonnie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She was ready to sacrifice herself for him…but he didn't feel the same. She blinked back her tears, "So…so what happens now?" she asked in a voice she almost didn't recognize as hers.

"Well nothing…we just end things here…but we look back on our time together and just chalk it up to momentary insanity".

"Momentary insanity", Bonnie replied nodding, "that's all it was to you?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I don't know what else to say".

"Get out", she replied as he noticed her struggling to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from falling.

"I will see you around Bonnie Bennett", Damon said quietly as he stood up and headed towards the door.

Bonnie looked towards the door as the tears that she had been fighting to control finally left her eyes. Damon never looked back as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

**Yay or Nay? ;-p**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated. I am still working this out, definitely a slow burn...but let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Three months later…

I sat in the window seat staring out of the window watching Elena unload the boxes from her car and Caroline try to balance 10 shoeboxes as they walked towards the front door.

"I can't believe your dad went for this", Elena shook her head as she carried the last box into Grams' old house.

"Well the old tenants lease was up and he knows that I always wanted to live in Grams house, so when I told him that you and Caroline wanted to move in with me…he offered Grams house", I shrugged as I stood up and walked over to the foyer.

"And what about your house?" Caroline asked bringing in a box.

"It will be empty, he says that he will be spending more time here in Mystic Falls in a couple of months…sooo…"

"I can't believe it…we start college in two days…college", Caroline said wrapping her arms around Elena and I, "we are officially adults…no more grown ups looking over our shoulders telling us what to do".

"Well I never really had that…but this will be interesting", I replied walking over to the couch and plopping down.

"Oh and no PDA in the common areas, we don't need to see you and Stefan trying to swallow each other's face, Elena", Caroline glared.

"Oh excuse me…now that Matt and Tyler are gone, you all but declared yourself a free agent", Elena laughed and then she and Caroline turned to me.

"It's ok guys…you don't need to act as if I will burst into tears just hearing about your romantic fun…I'm happy for you…"

"Damon was an idiot to break up with you…do you want me to beat him up?" Caroline asked hugging me.

"No…Damon was being Damon…and I guess it did work out for the best, I mean…could you imagine Damon and I being together forever…no…so I guess it was best".

"Very much so…just think about all of the hot college guys that you can date now and just think of how jealous that will make that ass Damon", Caroline grinned.

"Care…", Elena warned.

"Caroline, I have no intentions of making Damon jealous or dating a bunch of college guys…if I meet someone…great…but if I don't…I'm ok with that too".

"God Bonnie…stop being soo good…if there is anyone who needs to loosen up and have fun now that she's in college it's you and that's why we are invited to a freshman only party tonight", Caroline smiled.

"It's supposed to rain!" I whined.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "What will you melt or something".

"Not funny Vampira", I snapped.

"Ha-ha", Caroline deadpanned sticking out her tongue.

"I'm not going…you two can go", I smiled as someone rang the doorbell.

Elena walked over and opened the door to Stefan carrying three boxes. "Come in…thanks for helping", she replied walking inside as Stefan followed.

"No problem…", Stefan replied as he effortlessly carried the boxes in.

"I don't how I got recruited for this job…I have somewhere to be…", Damon's voice drifted from outside.

Even after three months of being apart, I still felt a jolt to my heart when I heard his voice. The day he came to my house and told me that he couldn't look out for me…that us being together was just momentary insanity, I felt as if I had just been punched in the stomach…like someone had ripped apart everything that I knew and had become comfortable with. I thought that Damon was good and caring…I was wrong…he was just as selfish as he had always been; I was just caught up in having a boyfriend and having that physical connection with someone that I was too dumb to see it.

"No one wants you here…so you can just go", Caroline smirked as Damon entered carrying a box and only then did I notice someone following behind.

She had on the tightest jeans I had ever seen. She had long black wavy hair, olive skin, grey eyes and appeared to be six feet tall. She was exotic and beautiful. I tugged on the old ratty Robert Lee t-shirt I had on and unconsciously touched my hair which had to be a mess because I had been moving and cleaning things all day.

"Caroline…must you be soo rude and in front of our guest too…Mila…don't mind Caroline, she has horrible manners", Damon smiled as he put down the box and took Mila's hand.

I swallowed not allowing any of what I was feeling inside to show.

"Damon, you should offer Mila some water or something…", I replied finding my voice.

Damon turned to me with a look that I couldn't quite read. It appeared to be one of surprise. One point for the witch!

"No…actually we were going…Mila and I are going to dinner and then a movie…and then…", Damon trailed off whispering something in her ear setting off girlish giggles and turning my stomach, "so thank you for your hospitality Bonnie, but we should get going…Stefan…", he called upstairs, "remember you owe me!" and with that, he sauntered out of the door with Mila on his arm.

I backed up onto the chair for a moment.

"Bonnie…don't you dare let him get to you", Caroline replied coming up next to me.

"Bonnie…I didn't expect him to bring her along", Stefan apologized as he made his way downstairs with Elena.

"It's ok…I mean…we're broken up…have been for months, Damon moved on and I need to as well…Caroline, I want to go to that party tonight".

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes…why wouldn't I be…look…we are in college…we haven't heard anything from or about Klaus in months…we should enjoy this while we can and that includes going to the party tonight".

"Ok…well I guess we're going to a party", Elena smiled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee….and I have the perfect outfit…come on Bonnie, I'm dressing you up too!" Caroline squealed as she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

SSSSS

I licked my fingers as I moved Mila to the other side of the bed after I finished drinking from her. It was the same process…I would drink just enough to render them unconscious, but not enough to kill them. It was becoming tiresome to say the least; the different women…the shows that I put on for Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie…it was starting to become annoying. I watched Bonnie's face subtly every single time. On most days, she turned her face to stone, but on others, she had a moment of complete devastation and that hurt the most.

However, no matter what…this is the way things would have to be…forever.

I slid out of bed and headed downstairs to the living room just as Stefan walked in the door, "I thought you would stay out for the rest of the night", I smirked as I walked over to the drink cart pouring a sniffer of brandy.

"I thought you had a date…"

"I do…she's upstairs…she's completely tired out", I sighed rolling my eyes.

"I don't understand why you are doing this…I honestly don't…Bonnie is still heartbroken over what happened with you two, you are just playing around with these different women, you don't feel anything for them…"

"That's the point or have you not been listening".

"You are living a sad life".

"Oh am I…I have a different woman in my bed every night…"

"Not the one you really want though…so that means, its all rather empty…huh?" Stefan smirked.

"Look…Bonnie and I are in the past".

"And why is that?" Stefan asked moving closer, "ok…so you had a moment of weakness a couple of months ago and you wanted her to turn… ok…I will confess, I have those moments too…but Damon, you are torturing yourself for what?"

"You don't get it…that night in the woods…I didn't want to save her…I wanted her to die…do you know who felt that way about her before…Elijah…I promised that I would never hurt her that way and I almost did…Stefan, its better that we are apart and I need you to get over it…Bonnie and I are over…we are not getting back together, so stop suggesting it and trying to psychoanalyze me…why don't you go back to the house and stay with Elena!" I snapped.

"Elena, Caroline and Bonnie went to a party…and after your display today, I was not invited to go".

"I didn't do anything wrong", I countered, "I am letting Bonnie live her life and I am living mine…what's the big deal?"

Stefan shook his head, "You just don't get it and I guess you never will", he replied sadly walking out of the room shaking his head as I downed my drink.

"Damon…come back to bed", Mila purred from the doorway as she walked over to me.

I turned to her. As beautiful as she was, she needed to go.

"Go upstairs…get dressed and go home…you won't remember being here at all and you won't remember me", I stated staring into her eyes.

She nodded, turned and walked away from me as I poured another drink.

SSSSS

I watched Elena and Caroline dance around laughing and giggling as I stood on the side sipping on my punch. Apparently this freshman party was heavily chaperoned because there wasn't any trace of alcohol in this red liquid. I glanced around the room, when I felt someone standing next to me. I turned to see a guy who had the skin of melted chocolate and the most beautiful light brown eyes I have ever seen. He was smirking at me, "Hi…I'm Nate", he replied holding out a hand, "junior and chaperone for this little shindig here".

I looked at him and smiled, "Bonnie…freshman…and apparently a party pooper for this shindig here".

"I can't believe that…but I do believe that you rather watch from the sidelines…its actually pretty fun to people watch".

"Well…I'm just surprised that the punch doesn't have anything else in it".

"Well yeah…I kind of take my job seriously", Nate winked.

I returned his smile. It was nice just to talk to someone who wasn't worried about you breaking or wasn't Damon, "Well I would say this party has been a success…my friends are having plenty of fun".

"Good…good…my fraternity and I just wanted to give the freshmen a chance to get together and party for awhile…soo Bonnie, are you from Mystic Falls?"

"Yes…born and raised…and yourself?"

"Richmond…I wanted to come somewhere that wasn't too far away…but far enough that my parents would have to call before they visited", he smirked.

I giggled, "Well I live off campus…of course".

"Really…at home?"

"Kind of…my friends and I are sharing a house".

"Soo you won't get the full campus experience…"

"I don't know…I think I am having it right now and when my dad gets the bill, he will definitely believe I am getting the full college experience".

Nate chuckled, "My parents say the same thing".

I shook my head as I moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have to go and mingle around the room…can't show too much favoritism, but I would like to talk to you after the party sometime…umm…would it be too forward of me to ask for your phone number?" he asked in a way that told me that he was a little nervous to actually ask.

I looked over at Caroline and Elena who had stopped dancing and were looking at me and Nate with wide grins. "Sure…you can…", I began as he removed his cell phone from his pocket and I gave him my phone number. He repeated it back to me and I touch his hand to look at the screen and it was amazing…I felt nothing…no jolt…no warning to let me know that he was a supernatural being that would betray me later…he was a regular guy and that was what I needed…and most of all, he was nothing like Damon.

SSSSSS

Elena and Stefan came giggling in the front door and made me want to vomit. Ever since Elena had become a college student, she came over to share with Stefan all of her lessons. It was annoying and I wondered…why is it they can't go to her house?

"Oh Elena…here again…that's great", I remarked sarcastically as they walked into the living room.

"Oh Damon…here again…pouting as always", Elena smirked.

"And tell me why you two can't take your party back to that big ole house on the other side of town…I'm sure Caroline and Bonnie find you absolutely mesmerizing", I replied widening my eyes.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Actually Caroline decided that she wants to be normal and she has a job at the Mystic Grill…"

"Even more of a reason why you should be at your own place", I replied.

"And Bonnie…she's out on a date", Elena replied with a smile.

I noticed Stefan glance my way as if felt a slight uncomfortable feeling in my chest, "Oh a date…that's nice…so the little witch finally got over me…good…I was sick of looking at her puppy dog looks whenever we happen to see each other".

"You are such a jack ass Damon", Elena scoffed as she stood up and left the room leaving Stefan and me to start a staring contest.

"What?" I asked as I walked over to the drink cart.

"Nice performance there with Elena, but I know you're not happy about Bonnie", Stefan replied.

"Actually, I am delighted that Bonnie is out with some random guy that will be yesterday's news tomorrow…"

"Well from what Elena tells me, they've been out at least 4 times since Saturday and this is the first time Bonnie's been happy in a long time".

I rolled my eyes as I gulped down my drink.

"Damon…you could be the one making her happy…all you have to do…"

"All I have to do is what I am doing right now…why don't you concentrate on your relationship and I will concentrate on my non-existent relationship with Bonnie?"

Stefan sighed (like he always does) and walked out of the room leaving me to the quiet; the quiet that I was starting to appreciate more and more each day.

SSSSS

After fleeing the boarding house, I went to Mystic Grill. I needed to find a nice little redhead to take my mind off of Stefan and Elena, the annoying twosome. I plopped down in a booth and looked around the restaurant. There was a group of co-eds doing shots in the corner…there was a redhead…and she would be perfect for the picking…in say an hour.

"What are you doing here!" the whiny blond baby vamp snapped standing over me with her arms crossed.

"I am here to get service and if I don't…I may have to talk to your boss about how rude you are to customers", I batted my eyes at her.

"You're here to spy on Bonnie and Nate aren't you?"

Bonnie was here? With the guy? And what kind of name is Nate anyway? I scanned the room for a few seconds and saw no trace of Bonnie…most of all…I didn't feel her presence.

"She's not here yet…but she will be after their movie and you need to leave before then".

"Oh Caroline…so protective, I see no reason why I can not be here when Bonnie comes with her new beau…I mean, she's over me…right?" I smirked.

Caroline smiled, "Well if Nate keeps on doing what he has…Bonnie won't even remember you", and with that she flounced away as I balled up the napkin on the table.

As I stood up to leave, I heard Bonnie's laughter drift through into the restaurant as she and some tall guy entered. The guy guided her in by the small of her back and I had an increasing need to rip his arms off. I watched as they made their way to a booth. Bonnie slid into the booth and suddenly the smile disappeared from her face as she looked around. She looked around for a few moments and that's when she saw me across the restaurant. She stared at me for a few seconds and then she quickly turned back to the guy. He touched her hand and she smiled…and I knew, I wanted to rip his arm off then.

I walked towards the door, fighting every inclination I had to stop at the booth and rip Nate's heart out and pushed the door to the restaurant open violently.

SSSSS

"Hey you ok?" Nate asked reaching across the table touching my chin as I turned to face him.

I smiled back at him. The last couple of days I lived in a bubble. Damon didn't exist…I focused on school and Nate; but seeing him tonight in here, sent my heart crashing into my stomach.

"Yes…I'm ok…I just thought I saw someone I knew for a moment".

"I bet you everyone knows everyone in this town", Nate replied.

"It is small…"

"But I can tell that you love this place".

I smiled, "I do…I mean…there are bad parts and good parts, but I love Mystic Falls".

"So tell me…your dad travels for business and your mother…"

"My mother left when I was younger".

"Do you know why?" Nate asked.

I shrugged, "She never stopped to give me a reason…I was three…I just remember her being here one day and not the next day".

"And you never wanted to look for her?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think you should look for someone who made it pretty clear that they didn't want to be found…but I don't want to talk about that, I want to talk about…I don't…something not as heavy".

"Ok…well how about this…I want you to show me around Mystic Falls…I've been here for almost three years and I've never had a proper tour…they say this town has quite a history".

"A tour…I can do that", I smiled.

He reached across the table and caressed my cheek, "You know…you are beautiful do you know that?"

I felt a blush crawling up my cheeks, "I'm ok".

"Don't sell yourself short…ever", Nate said taking my hand and kissing it softly.

SSSSS

I stormed into the boarding house slamming the door behind me and cracking the window. I could feel the heat radiating off of my body. Stefan rushed into the foyer, "What's wrong!" he asked in full alert mode.

"Who is that guy that Bonnie is dating?" I asked pacing.

"What?"

"The guy…the guy!" I walked over to Stefan standing inches away from him, "who is that guy…do we know what he's about…is he a warlock…werewolf…what…is he working for someone?"

"Nate…he's fine…he's human", Stefan replied calmly.

"How do you know that…have you been hanging out with him?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He's been at the house to pick up Bonnie when I'm there…", Stefan shrugged watching me, "did something happen?"

"They came into the Mystic Grill tonight".

"Ooook", Stefan replied clearly not following.

"The guy…I don't like him…I don't like the way he looks at her".

Stefan looked at me, shook his head and chuckled, "You are something…I told you that this would be a problem and you told me that you would be ok…look at you, you're practically smoldering with jealously".

"Look…we have a circle here…a circle that is pretty exclusive, we can't just let everyone in without being investigated".

Stefan looked at me as if he was ready to have committed.

"Oh don't look at me like that", I said walking away from him and into the living room.

"You are losing it…Bonnie says that he is human and he's a nice guy…he hasn't done anything to make any of us think otherwise".

"You are all too trusting…let me in a room with him for 15 minutes, he will confess everything".

"Damon…don't mess this up for Bonnie, you wanted her to be happy…she's happy…you need to deal with it", Stefan snapped as he brushed past me and left the room.

I watched Stefan walk out of the room. He could write it off as jealously, but this Nate needed to be checked out and I am the one who would do it.

SSSSS

"So that tour?" Nate asked as he followed me up the stairs and grabbed my hand.

"I have one class tomorrow and its over at noon", I smiled looking up at him.

"Sounds like a date", he whispered as he got closer to me.

I braced myself as he leaned into me and pulled me closer as he kissed me softly on the lips. As we stood on the porch kissing; I realized that it was nice…not exactly sparks…but nice.

"Have a good night Bonnie", Nate whispered in my ear as he turned and walked down the stairs.

I placed my fingers on my lips and headed in the house.

Elena was out with a study group and Caroline was still at work. It was weird, I hated being alone for all of those years while my dad was traveling and now, the house was buzzing with activity more often than not and I treasured the quiet. I walked slowly up the stairs with a smile on my face. It was nice to hang out with Nate tonight. He did make me feel beautiful and normal…it was a refreshing change. I opened my bedroom door and shrugged off my jacket throwing it on a chair.

"I'm surprised he brought you back home...I would sure he would try to get you into his bed", the voice said in the darkness.

I jumped a little as I turned on the light to see Damon leaning against the wall by the window. Looking at him in my bedroom with that smirk on his face made my heart jump…and it made me instantly angry.

**Sooo Damon's jealous...well...**


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG! I want to thank all reviewers and readers for all of your support! You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Now...Damon is jealous and when he's jealous...let's just say, its not good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

When she noticed that I was in her room, the wistful look on her face instantly turned to pure anger and that only fueled me.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I wanted to see whether you actually made it home ok or whether you were completely brainwashed by this strange guy who attached himself to you so quickly".

She rolled her eyes, "You are unbelievable…get out of my house", she sighed as she moved into her adjoining bathroom.

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes…I know that he comes from Richmond, his parents are both doctors, he is pre-med, he volunteers at the county hospital on the weekends and he is a great guy who doesn't have a supernatural curse or anything else…he's normal…exactly what I want".

"You don't want normal", I chuckled, "you know that's not what you want".

"Damon…you don't know what I want", she rolled her eyes, "why are you here anyway…don't you have a date with Mila…or is it Daisy…or it Angelica today, there have been soo many…I can't keep track".

"So you're jealous", I smirked leaning in the doorway as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She looked at me and sighed, "Damon, why are you here?"

"Because I want to know why you think you can trust that guy?"

"Because he's nice…he's nice Damon and he makes me feel good…he makes me feel happy", she replied.

"But he doesn't make you feel the intensity that I made you feel", I stated moving closer to her.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "Damon…please…"

I reached out to touch her hair, but then stopped, "Look…I just came here to make sure that you are being a better judge in character than you were with Luka…you see where that got us before", I said backing away from her.

Her eyes flew open and her mouth set in a straight line, "I became a better judge of character as soon as I stopped sleeping with you, now get the hell out Damon before I give you the worst headache of your undead life!" she snapped at me.

I smirked, "Have a nice night Bonnie".

"Go to hell Damon", she hissed as I turned and walked out of the bathroom.

SSSSS

As I watched him leave out of the bathroom and jump out of my bedroom window, I felt a fury come over me. I picked up a bottle of shampoo and threw it at the wall. Damon had a way of making me feel a hundred different emotions at once. I wanted to hate him…I wanted to not like him at all…I wanted to go back to the pure unmitigated loathing that I had for him before we even began a relationship, but the truth was…I couldn't do that, I still loved him…there were parts of me that still wanted him, but there was another part of me that knew that we were over and we would never be together again and I had every intention of moving on…and Nate is the perfect candidate to start with.

SSSSSS

The next afternoon, Nate and I walked through the woods near the site of Fells Church as I told him about the fire that had destroyed it. "Wow…this place is quite interesting…burning down a church…what was up with that?" Nate asked touching some of the charred wood.

"The founding families were a little extreme".

"Well…you know what the rumors are, don't you?"

I turned to him, "The rumors?"

"Yeah…the people at school talk about how witches supposedly lived here and they burned down the church to kill them…crazy right?"he chuckled.

"Completely", I joined in.

"Soo…Bonnie, tell me…why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" I asked turning to him.

"Come on…you're gorgeous…smart…you have a great sense of humor…so what gives?" he asked.

"I don't know…easier said than done?"

"I find that hard to believe".

"I'm not as great as you think I am", I shook my head looking down.

"And why would you think that you're not?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my cell phone began to ring. "I'm sorry…I have to get this", I said taking the phone out of my pocket, "hello…."

"Bonnie…it's Stefan, we have some trouble…can you come to the boarding house?"

I looked over at Nate who was checking out of the ruins.

"Stefan, can't it wait?" I whispered.

"No…I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important, can you bring the grimoire with you?"

"Is this about Klaus?" I walked further away.

"No…its about werewolves".

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Fine…I will be there in about 30 minutes".

"We will be here", Stefan ended the call.

I looked at my phone and rolled my eyes. If I for a second believed that Stefan was on Damon's side, I would think that this was a set up.

"You have to go…don't you?"

"Yes…something came up…but why don't I come see you tonight at the dorm?" I smiled, "I will bring some Becky Brownies".

"Becky Brownies?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Nate…you haven't truly experienced Mystic Falls until you've had one of Becky's Brownies…I will bring you one tonight and you will love me forever", I grinned.

"I think that's a possibility", he replied as we headed out of the woods.

SSSSS

"Is the Little Witch coming?" I asked leaning up against the desk.

"Yes…she's coming…she didn't sound happy".

"Is she ever happy…look…I'm sorry if we are butting into her time with the frat guy…but she has other responsibilities".

"You are jealous", Stefan replied.

"He deserves to be jealous", Caroline commented walking into the room, "I mean…he breaks Bonnie's heart into a million pieces and what does he expect…her to pine for him?"

"You know Caroline, you should really shut up", I said walking over to her.

"No…I won't shut up…I went to bat for you, I got Bonnie to forgive you when you acted like an ass after New Orleans and what do you do…you break up with her and flaunt all of your women in her face…you deserve to be jealous and watch Nate sweep Bonnie off of her feet", Caroline went on.

I looked at Caroline as I felt my fangs descend and I grabbed her around her neck as Stefan grabbed my arm, "You don't know what happened between me and Bonnie…stay out of it!" I snarled.

"Get off of me!" Caroline grabbed my hands and pushed me away.

"You keep your mouth shut then".

"I don't have to do anything…Bonnie doesn't need you making things complicated for her…you've done enough!" Caroline went on.

I started to go after her again, when I heard Elena shout, "What is going on!"

I turned to the doorway to see Bonnie and Elena standing there glaring at me, "I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Look…we need to stop arguing amongst ourselves…I heard some werewolves have arrived in town and they are looking for Mason", Stefan began as I noticed Bonnie shoot me a look.

"Who did you hear this from?" I asked.

"People who are unaware that I am a vampire…I overheard some people talking at the Mystic Grill…they are looking for vampires, they think that vampires had something to do with Mason's disappearance".

"So what are we going to do…if they find out about what happened…", Elena began.

"Where's Tyler?" Bonnie asked looking at Caroline.

"He's still at Yale, he hasn't mentioned anything about this to me".

"Ok…so we need a plan…Bonnie, do you know of anything in the grimoire…", Stefan began.

"Umm…I don't know, I will have to look through it…what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Find a way to kill them all before they kill us", I spoke up.

"I'm not doing that Damon", she rolled her eyes, "maybe I can convince them by casting a spell that Mason is somewhere else…"

"Well whatever we do…we need to do it fast, these mutts will want to avenge one of their own".

"Fine…I will figure out something", Bonnie replied putting the grimoire back into her bag.

"You should stay here until you can come up with something", I suggested.

Bonnie shot me a look, "I have plans tonight".

"What could be more important than helping us get rid of the mutts?"

Bonnie closed her mouth tightly.

"Oooh…wait…I see…", I chuckled, "you have plans with frat guy…because that's more important than helping here…wow Bonnie…real nice".

"I said I would help", she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah…when you get around to it…will you help after those wolves have come here and ripped us all apart…will you help them or will you still be giggling like a 2 year old?"

"You really are an ass", Bonnie snapped as she gathered her bag and marched out of the living room and of course…everyone turned to me.

"What…did I say anything untrue?" I asked looking at them, "she can't help us because she wants to hang with frat guy".

"And who's fault is that!" Elena snapped.

"Oh we're back to that again…really…look, I have nothing to do with this…"

"You killed Mason", Caroline answered.

I looked at her, "Details…details…look…you need to talk to your friend…we need her".

"And Bonnie will come through…she always does", Caroline answered.

SSSSS

Ever since I left the boarding house I felt a little uneasy. I wanted to help…I know I should have stayed there and helped; but I told Nate that I would come and for the first time in a long time, I wanted to just be for a few moments. I wanted to be with someone who didn't require me to perform a spell or perform miracles. I held tightly onto the bag of brownies and knocked on Nate's door.

I took a deep breath as he opened the door and smiled at me, "Hey…for a minute, I didn't think you were actually coming", he grinned as he let me in, "is everything ok?"

"Yes…just a small friendly crisis".

"So is it over?"

"Not exactly…but it will be soon", I replied walking in and looking around. His room was pretty nice for a single…he had posters of musicians all around and had a nice electronic piano in a corner, "you play?"

Nate smirked, "A little bit…maybe one day, I will play something for you".

"Well in the meantime…I want you to sit down", I grinned taking his hand and leading him over to the futon.

"Ok…", he smiled as he took a seat.

"Close your eyes".

"Oooh Bonnie…I don't know…we've only been out a couple of times…"

I giggled, "Close your eyes and open your mouth?"

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth as I removed the brownie from the bag and broke off a piece. I placed the piece in his mouth, "Chew".

He began chewing slowly as he opened his eyes, "Amazing", he breathed.

"Isn't it good…I told you".

"You did…you did", he replied taking my wrist and pulling me over to the futon, "but do you taste as sweet as that brownie".

I felt my heartbeat speed up, "Maybe", I whispered as he bent down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on letting everything in my life outside of these four walls drift away. He lowered me onto the futon and I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how far I wanted to go with this, but I was sure I couldn't stop…not now.

He concentrated on my neck as I held onto him. I felt his hand trailing up my shirt and as soon as he reached the clasp on my bra, my phone began to ring.

"I will ignore it", I whispered in between kisses.

"Good", he whispered as the phone stopped ringing.

I smiled into his kisses as I felt him unsnap my bra and then, my phone began ringing again. "I think it may be important", he whispered.

I sighed as I sat up and grabbed the phone out of my bag, "Hello!" I hissed.

"Bonnie…I'm sorry…but the wolves have Caroline, they took her", Elena said panicked into the phone.

I gripped the phone tighter, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the boarding house…can you come here please?"

"I will be right there", I replied as I ended the call and got up off the couch.

"You're leaving?" Nate asked.

"I'm sorry…one of my friends is in trouble and I need to go".

"You're friends are interesting", Nate smirked cocking his head to the side.

"That's one word to describe them…I'm sorry again…raincheck?"

"Sure", he replied as he kissed me on the cheek and I opened the door running out.

SSSSS

When Bonnie arrived, I instantly smelled that dude's cologne all over her and her cheeks were flushed and my blood started to boil. She was in the middle of 'something' when Elena called and that something was definitely not G rated.

"What's going on?" she asked out of breath.

"Caroline…she left her shift at Mystic Grill and she was grabbed…we got a phone call from a female telling us that she would exchange Mason for Caroline", Stefan explained.

"Where are they…do we know where they are holding her?" Bonnie asked opening the grimoire and I thought I noticed a small purple mark on her neck, but that couldn't be…she wouldn't dare…

"No…we don't know, but I am sure that you could find them somehow…right?" Elena asked hopefully.

Bonnie nodded as she closed her eyes and my fists began to ball up. I honestly don't care if we find Caroline or not, but the fact that it ended whatever was going on with Bonnie and that random dude…it was worth it.

"Get me a map", Bonnie whispered with her eyes still closed.

Stefan rushed over with a map of Mystic Falls and Bonnie's instinctively moved her hands over it, until her finger landed on the woods. "There", she replied opening her eyes.

"That's near the tomb", I replied.

"Then that's where they have Caroline", Bonnie answered.

"Ok…so what's the plan?" I asked stepping forward and standing beside Bonnie.

She glanced up at me for a moment and then quickly back at the map.

"Well they're wolves, so we can't exactly go in and attack…Bonnie?"

"I can incapacitate them for awhile…it will take a lot of energy, but I can do it…for Caroline".

"Good…we can get her while you are handling the wolves…but we need a way to get rid of them…", Stefan replied.

"I can cast a spell making them believe that they saw Mason and he told them to leave it alone".

"Bonnie, are you sure you can do all of that?" Elena asked.

"Yes…I mean, I may be a little weak after…but the meditation and everything has helped alot…I can balance everything much better", she nodded.

I could tell that she was a little weary of her powers, but refused to let it show in front of Elena…the little witch was always too brave for her own damn good.

"Ok…let's go…and if you don't feel right at all Bonnie, stop…we will improvise", Stefan answered.

She nodded as she picked up her bag following Elena and Stefan out of the room.

I grabbed her arm as she crossed the threshold, "What!" she snapped.

"Look…listen to Stefan…if you feel overwhelmed…"

"Don't worry, you won't have to save me", she hissed ripping her arm out of my grip and walking out of the door.

SSSSS

When we reached the woods, Bonnie stopped as we looked over a trailer parked in the middle of the trees. People were standing outside of it talking, whispering about the vampire that they had locked inside and how long would it take for her friends to come get her. They talked about slaughtering us in 15 minutes. Apparently they had no idea about the little witch we had on our side.

"Ok…Bonnie, are you ready?" Stefan whispered.

"Yes".

"Elena…stay here, if anything happens to Bonnie we need you to let us know".

Elena nodded.

I looked over at Stefan as he nodded. Bonnie closed her eyes and within seconds every mutt standing outside of the trailer began to grab their heads and scream in agony. Stefan and I took off towards the trailer. I could see the mutts trying to turn into their wolf form, but couldn't due to the aneurysm that Bonnie was giving them…that's my girl. Stefan rushed inside and got Caroline, as I made sure that not one mutt moved from their spot on the ground writhing in pain.

"We have Caroline", I called.

Then I noticed the air change and I could hear Bonnie chanting. Following her chant, I heard Mason's voice, "Why are you in Mystic Falls…guys…I went To Europe, met some crazy sexy chick here and she took me on a little trip…get out of Mystic Falls, I'm not here".

The mutts all laid paralyzed on the ground with their eyes closed and I smiled, the little witch had done it.

As Stefan and I began to make our way to the clearing where Elena and Bonnie were, I heard Elena and Bonnie scream and I took off running. Elena was wielding a tree branch beating on a wolf that was attacking Bonnie. I could see her trying to hold up her bag to stop the wolf from biting her, but I could already see that he had taken a bite out of her arm. I raced over and threw the wolf off of her, as it charged back over and thrust my hand into its torso and brought out its heart, sending it crashing to the ground in a heap as it morphed back into a human male.

Bonnie was holding onto her arm as blood gushed in between her fingers, "Let me help you", I said reaching out to her.

"No…I will go to the hospital…let me…", she stood up, but already weakened by the power use, she toppled over as I caught her in my arms.

**Damon's feelings are poking through...but will Bonnie see them?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review love! Damon will have to work to get Bonnie to trust him again, but he's walking a tightrope...he doesn't know if he wants to be with her, what he does know is that he doesn't want her to be with anyone else. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"I'm not getting out of this car", I replied as I held onto my arm which was wrapped in a cloth, but was still bleeding. I could feel the cuts on my face stinging a little, but I refused to get out of the car.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous", Damon sighed, "let me help you".

"No…I'm getting Elena to drive me to the hospital".

"Bonnie…please…let Damon help you", Elena replied, "I know that he's a jackass, but he can help you…Stefan is helping Caroline right now".

I rolled my eyes and looked at Damon.

"Look, if she's going to act like this…I'm not helping her!" Damon snapped .

"I didn't ask for your help!" I screamed at him.

"Oh that's it", Damon said walking over to the car and grabbing me out of it, "since you are stuck on being a stubborn little witch…I am going to help you whether you like it nor not".

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me in the house as I fought him.

I could see Elena looking at me shaking her head with a slight smirk.

Damon carried me into the house past Stefan tending to Caroline feeding her a bag of blood and into one of the bathrooms on the first floor. He plopped me down on the counter and grabbed a white towel out of the closet, "Stay there", he ordered me.

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"Look…I know that you hate me…I know that you want to pretend to be normal, but you're not…so get over it and let me help you".

"I don't want any of your blood", I answered.

"I wasn't going to share any…I am going to clean your wounds and if that one on your arm doesn't stop bleeding, I am taking you to the hospital", he snapped as he began to clean my arm with the water.

I looked at him as he carefully wiped the blood from my arm. It actually seemed worse than what it was. The wolf didn't take as big of a bite as I thought he did; but it still hurt like hell. Damon wrapped my arm with bandages after rubbing antiseptic on it and not once did he speak.

After my arm was wrapped, he focused on my face, "These scratches must have happened when the wolf knocked me down…he came from behind", I mumbled.

"Well he got what he deserved", Damon replied as he took another rag and began to wipe my face gently.

I closed my eyes.

"It's just one big gash…it shouldn't last long", he replied.

I nodded as I opened my eyes and looked at him. As he wiped my face from the dirt, I saw the Damon that I had fallen in love with. He stopped wiping my face and looked at me, "You did a good job Little Witch", he whispered.

I shook my head, "Before or after I passed out?"

"Listen…you're not perfect…so things happen, but we saved Caroline…got the mutts to leave town…we didn't do half bad today".

"No", I shook my head.

Damon touched my cheek and moved closer to me. I braced myself as the familiar feeling of want came over me. He placed his other hand on my cheek, "This is when you look most beautiful to me", he whispered before he placed his lips on mine and kissed me softly.

For a moment I sat on the counter allowing him to kiss me and then I realized that this was all a game…momentary insanity, "Damon…stop…", I said moving back placing my hand on his chest.

"What are you doing…what's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't kiss…we can't do this…", I said hopping down from the counter and moving towards the door.

"Oh is this because of 'normal' guy?" Damon sniped as he held up two fingers to emphasize normal.

I turned and glared at him, "This has nothing to do with normal guy…this has to do with the fact that I can't get wrapped up in you again".

"Oh yeah…I forgot…one kiss would have you giving me those puppy dog eyes again…"

I shook my head in disbelief. I was dealing with two different Damons constantly and it was enough to make me crazy, "You don't have to worry about puppy dog eyes because every time I see you, I want to spit in your face…you are a jack ass Damon and that's why no one will ever love you completely…you don't want them to!" I snapped as I headed for the door, but Damon stopped me and slammed the door closed.

"Let me out of here", I replied holding onto the knob.

He moved closer to me and I could feel him behind me, "You may think I'm a jack ass, but you still love me…you still want me…and you can't help that".

"I can help it", I replied turning around and facing him, "Nate is helping me each and every day…as time goes on…you become a distant memory".

"A distant memory…huh?" he asked, "tell me…does Nate make you whisper his name in the dark of night?"

"No…not yet…but I will give him a few tries to make me", I countered as I pushed him away from the door and headed out.

SSSSS

I could hear her stomping down the hallway and into the living room where Caroline was. I looked at the wall and punched it causing the plaster to fall all around my fist. I let myself slip for a few seconds and things escalated into something much bigger. While I think its best for Bonnie and I not to be together, I don't want her with 'normal' dude. Who is he? Where did he _really_ come from? And most of all, I don't trust him for my little witch. Even though I only saw him once, it was like everyone in the circle thought he was soo great. What was soo great about him? He didn't have super hearing…he couldn't heal people…he couldn't run that fast…what could he do? Nothing…nothing at all.

"Is there a reason why you are destroying the bathroom?" Elena asked from the doorway.

"Is there a reason why you are minding my business?"

"I take it…this has something to do with Bonnie stomping into the living room, checking on Caroline and then leaving?"

"I don't know why the witch does what she does Elena…sorry".

"Oh you know…something is not right here…I know you're jealous of Nate, but…"

"Jealous of Nate? Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because Bonnie likes him…a lot and he has the potential to replace you in her heart", Elena answered.

"Don't you sound like one of those stupid romance novels…I broke up with Bonnie, she didn't break up with me…I'm having a good time being the handsome, dashing bachelor that I've been for over 100 years…I wish and Stefan would stop trying to push me towards Bonnie again…I don't want her, she can be with normal guy all she wants, let's see how he fairs out when there are a gang of vampires attacking", I snapped as I pushed past Elena and headed upstairs.

SSSSS

The next morning, I could hear someone ringing the doorbell off the hook as I opened one eye and glanced at the clock. It was noon and I had already missed one class…just great…this is what happens when you spend your nights giving werewolves headaches and brainwashing them. I sat up and immediately felt the pain in my back radiate up and down my spine (and this is what happens when a wolf attacks you). I slid on my slippers and headed downstairs. I wasn't sure if Elena or Caroline were home, I left them at the boarding house last night. When I got to the door, I looked out of the window to see Nate. Crap…what was he doing here? I took a quick look in the mirror and tried to fix the bed head and try to make sure I had no dried drool on the side of my face. Nate rang the doorbell again and I took a deep breath before opening, "Hi", I smiled as he looked at me from head to toe, "what are you doing here?"

"You never called me last night and I called you this morning…", he then focused on my wrapped wrist, "what happened?" he asked touching my arm.

"My friends…we were out in the woods searching for a bracelet that Caroline lost and a dog came out of nowhere and attacked me, he bit me…but it wasn't that serious", I lied.

"Are you sure…you may need stitches".

"I'm fine….thanks for coming by…is there a reason why you came by?" I asked walking into the house.

"Yes…when you didn't answer the phone or any of my texts…I kind of…I sorta got worried".

I smiled, "Aww…well I'm ok…I really am…I mean, a dog attacked me…but for the most part, I'm ok".

"Good…soo do you have any more classes today?"

"No…actually I missed my only one".

"Well how about I take you to lunch and we can continue our date from last night afterwards", he smiled.

"Umm…I just need to go get dressed, do you mind waiting?"

"No…but if you need any help, just let me know", Nate grinned as I hit him playfully on the chest and headed upstairs.

SSSSS

"I can escort myself home…thank you very much", Caroline whined as she sat next to me as I drove into a parking space in front of Shelia's house.

"Yes…I am sure you could, but Stefan and Elena made me promise to make sure you got home safely…god knows we wouldn't want you getting vampnapped again".

"It was one time and they vervained me!" Caroline snapped as she got out of the car.

"Of course they did", I rolled my eyes as I followed her down the walkway.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning to me.

"They also requested that I check on Bonnie…"

"I can check on Bonnie…"

"Look…can we not argue about this, just let me come in and make sure the witch is ok", I replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Bonnie…I didn't invite him, I promise", Caroline called walking up the steps.

I stood in the foyer and suddenly I smelled a familiar scent…that cologne. I walked into the living room where normal guy was standing checking out family pictures.

"Hi", I said.

He jumped and turned around, "Oh hey…what's up...I'm Nate…", he replied holding out his hand.

I looked at it with my arms folded, "Damon".

"Oh…hi…Stefan's brother right?"

And the man who made Bonnie scream in a million different pleasurable ways…

"Yes, Stefan's brother…", I stared at him.

"Is there something wrong…do I have something on my face?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're the guy dating Bonnie?"

"Yes…I guess you could say that", he replied, "and can I assume that you and Bonnie had some type of relationship before and that's why you are glaring at me right now".

I smirked, "Bonnie is a special person, if you hurt her…_I will kill you_".

Nate chuckled as he walked closer to me, "You know, I am sure that this act scares some guys…not me…you are not with Bonnie for a reason and because of that reason, another guy has a chance…so thanks", Nate smirked.

I felt like ripping the kid's heart out right there and I lifted my hand to do so when I heard, "Damon!" from the entryway.

I turned around to see Bonnie dressed and glaring at me.

"Oh hi Bonnie", I smiled, "Nate and I were just having a friendly chat".

"Yes…I see…Caroline's fine, so I guess you can go", she replied narrowing her eyes.

I looked over at normal guy who smirked at me.

"Have a nice day Bonnie", I waved as I walked out of the house.

As I walked towards my car, there was no way that I was going to allow Bonnie to be with that guy.

SSSSSS

Nate opened the door to a café not far from the university and guided me over to a table. I slid into a seat and smiled at him, "I'm sorry about Damon…he can be quite an ass", I apologized.

Nate shook his head, "Don't worry about it…Damon is a guy who wants to protect the people around him".

I smiled and shook my head, "You are funny and quite forgiving".

"Hey…you have to be and I can respect the need to protect people…isn't that why I came over to your house today, to make sure that you were ok".

"You did…you did and I thank you, but maybe I should tell you something…"

"What…are you about to tell me something heavy…something like you practice voodoo at night?" he chuckled.

I grimaced inside just thinking about that statement, "No…no…I just want you to know that I have somewhat of a very atypical relationship with my friends…because my dad traveled a lot for work and the fact that my grandmother died a year ago…I depend on my friends a lot and sometimes, I need to be with them".

"I understood…look Bonnie, I'm not trying to crowd you…I'm attracted to you…you're beautiful, intelligent and you have a good sense of humor…Bonnie, I always said I would never date a freshman…but you're different, there's something about you that tells me that you are not your ordinary freshman college girl".

"Noo…I don't think I am", I answered.

"And that's what I like…look Bonnie, I will understand if this is just too much too soon…but I want us to take a shot at being a couple".

I looked at Nate as he looked at me with sincere eyes. Nate was normal, he was cute, he cared about me and didn't expect anything in return, "Can you give me some time?" I smiled at him.

"If that's what you need", Nate smiled back at me.

SSSSSS

The redhead sat on my lap kissing me on the neck as I flipped the channels on the television. "Damon, I thought we came here for some real fun", she purred in my ear.

I turned to her…I have no idea why I called this woman over…she was pretty annoying. I caressed her cheek as I vamped out and she started to scream, but I quickly covered her mouth, "Not a word", I whispered looking into her eyes.

As I leaned back to drink from her, the doors to the living room flew open and a glaring witch was standing in the middle of them. I threw the redhead to the side and looked at Bonnie.

"Tell her to leave", Bonnie replied calmly.

I smirked and looked at the redhead, "Time to leave…I don't think you want to be here".

The redhead stood up and walked slowly out of the room and out of the house in a trance. Bonnie walked into the room and closed the doors behind her with her mind.

"I want you to stay away from me…and Nate", she replied.

I snickered as I poured a drink, "Sure whatever you want".

I lifted the glass to my lips and it flew out of my hand and crashed into the wall, "I'm serious Damon", Bonnie marched over to me.

I turned to her and folded my arms, "Fine Bonnie…I will leave you and 'normal' guy alone".

"Why are you doing this!" she stomped away from me, "I mean…you don't want me…so I'm not supposed to want anyone else?"

"How can you replace me with someone soo….boring?"

Bonnie looked at me and shook her head, "You are psychotic! How could I replace you with someone boring…you have been replacing me over and over again for months…bringing them to my house, flaunting them…and you have a nerve to talk about me replacing you…you are crazy!"

"Crazy…I'm crazy…I'm not the one who brings all kinds of strange people into the circle".

"What circle!" she waved her arms, "Nate hasn't been anywhere near all of us…he's not in the 'circle' as you call it".

"Oh no…if he's with you, he's in the circle and besides all of that…you will get bored very easily with someone like him".

"I doubt that".

"Oh really…you know that you will never feel for him what you felt for me", I said walking over to her staring her down, "we had passion…we had sparks…you can't possibly feel that way with him".

She looked up at me, "I could…if you would just back off!"

"I don't want to back off".

"You should…you don't want me Damon, you've made that clear…if someone else does…you need to let it be!"

"Why?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "You are unreal…I'm leaving", she pushed past me.

I grabbed her by her arm and she looked up at me, "Get off of me", she hissed.

"Why do I need to let anything be?"

She pushed me away from her, "Why…why…because you broke up with me! You broke my heart! I didn't do anything to you, I accepted us…and you made me doubt everything that I believed!"

I walked over to her, "He's not good enough for you…he will never understand you…"

"And you do?"

I didn't say anything as she sucked her teeth and started walking towards the door. Suddenly I felt my legs moving and I found myself in front of the door. She looked at me and a part of me knew that she was about to give me an aneurysm and that's when I kissed her. I grabbed her and kissed her.

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she fought me for a bit as I walked us over to the couch.

"You will never feel this much passion with him", I answered.

She looked at me for a few moments and that's when her lips met mine. When our lips met, I could feel the heat between us. I slid her jacket off and threw it across the room as she looked at me licking her lips. We crashed into each other and for a few moments I put out of my mind all the reasons why I said no to this…and listened to all of the reasons I said yes.

**They just can't resist each other!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and comments. Bonnie and Damon still have that something underneath it all...but Nate is starting to step up his game...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

I slid from under the blanket that Damon and I had been lying under. I put my jeans on and slid my shirt over my head as I made my way to the living room doors. I placed my hand softly on the knob, when Damon's voice cut through the air, "Leaving?"

I stopped and turned to him slipping my hands in my pockets, "I have to".

"Really?" he asked sitting up with the blanket only covering his lower body and allowing the moonlight to illuminate his chest.

"Yes…what just happened…it shouldn't have…it was…an ending", I choked out.

"An ending…and what…after that, you can go back to normal guy?"

I gripped onto the door. I didn't trust myself to answer truthfully. Every part of me wanted to walk over to that couch, get under that blanket with Damon and wrap his arms around me…but I knew that was just a fantasy that I had…one he didn't share. I would never fool myself into believing just because we clicked on every physical level, that he wanted me emotionally.

I turned to face him, "Yes…yes…I'm going back to normal guy…he likes me a lot…he doesn't set out to hurt me purposefully".

"But you don't feel the same way about him as you do for me…"

"That's right, but he can never break my heart the way you did", I whispered as I opened the door, "and he doesn't deserve to have someone that is still holding onto some old feelings for another person…soo…goodbye Damon".

I didn't wait for an answer as I walked out of the living room and out of the boarding house.

When I got out to my car, I let the tears that had been threatening to fall from eyes travel down my cheeks. I quickly wiped my eyes and drove away from the boarding house.

SSSSS

I stood in the window watching her drive away. The normal guy didn't deserve someone that is still holding onto some feelings for another person? Well we're going to see exactly what that normal guy deserved.

SSSSSS

When I got home, I breezed past Caroline, Elena and Stefan in the living room and headed to my bedroom stripping off my clothes. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped inside and let the warm spray cover me as I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. The truth of the matter was…I wanted to wash away every part of Damon on me, but I know that I could never get rid of him inside my head and my heart. I love him…that's never going to change…it's never going to go away…I can imagine it being dulled, but I would never truly get rid of my feelings for him. I needed to…I wanted to get rid of my feelings for him. Damon was bad for me…he made me reckless…he made me do things that I never imagined I would do in a million years. Nate is good for me, he grounds me and I need that. I wrapped my arms around my body as I sat down in the shower and let the water cover me…maybe if I stay in here long enough, I could wash away everything that I felt for Damon.

SSSSS

The next morning, I walked into the kitchen for breakfast and was met with stares from Caroline and Elena. "What?" I asked as I took the milk out of the refrigerator.

"What happened last night?" Caroline asked.

"What…what do you mean?"

"You came in, got in the shower and went to bed…it was like 9", Elena replied.

I sighed as I walked over to the table and sat down, "Damon".

"It's always him", Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Nate asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday".

"Ooooh yes!" Caroline grinned and clapped, "he's great for you and he's soo cute…Bonnie, this is good".

"Bonnie…this is good, right?" Elena asked looking at me.

I closed my eyes, "Last night, I went to see Damon…I wanted to tell him to leave Nate alone…leave Nate and I alone…"

"And what happened?" Elena asked.

"One thing lead to another and…I get soo confused around Damon…things are confusing…I want to hate him, but I can't and in those moments of weakness…"

"You didn't", Caroline sighed.

I looked over at her, "Nate is great…he is…and with time, I could feel the same way about him that I do about Damon…"

"Yes, you can…Damon doesn't deserve you Bonnie, don't go back there. So what you slipped up last night, you can move past it", Caroline went on.

"Care…it's not that easy", Elena replied taking my hand.

"It is that easy…is Damon compelling you again?"

"Caroline!" Elena scolded her.

"Fine…Bonnie, why would you do such a thing?" Caroline asked slowly and gave Elena a pointed look.

"I don't know…I don't know…but what I do know is that it will never happen again", I replied.

"And how are you going to ensure that, never be in a room with him again?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know…but Nate asked me to be his girlfriend and I am going to be just that…he's good for me…"

"But you don't feel the same thing that you feel for Damon when you're with him, do you?" Elena asked.

"Elena…what are you doing…Bonnie has a chance to be happy and not be driven crazy by Damon and his push-pull that he does with people, if she wants to be with Nate and if Nate makes her happy, then we should be happy for her".

"Ok…fine…Bonnie, I support you and whatever you want…whether it be Damon or Nate", Elena shrugged and smiled at me.

"Well I have class…soo, I will be seeing you two later…maybe we will have a girl's night tonight, no boys", Caroline smiled.

"I'm supposed to have dinner with Nate tonight", I replied.

"Ok…raincheck, but Bonnie…Nate is good, don't even worry about what happened with Damon…it was some goodbye sex…that's it", Caroline replied walking out of the backdoor with her bags.

Elena turned to me, "What is really going on?" she asked.

"Damon came to my house one day and told me that we needed to end…he wanted to live another 100 years and that did not include saving me…he said we were momentary insanity…he broke my heart, but there was always a part of me that thought that we would get back together…I mean, me and Damon…we're too ridiculous not to be together. But then he started bringing all his dates around and I realized he was sending me a message…and now Nate's here and when I'm with him, I feel like a regular person…there's no boogie man chasing after me, I don't have to cast a spell and he likes me and its not a constant struggle…"

"But…"

"There is no but Elena…Nate and I are it…Damon and I…we're over".

"Ok…", Elena replied in a way that signaled she didn't really believe me and the truth was…I didn't fully believe myself.

SSSSS

I walked into the kitchen humming a tune as I poured a bag of blood into a cup and put it in the microwave to warm. Stefan looked at me from over his newspaper with a raised eyebrow, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure if you heard last night, but Bonnie and I came to an understanding…she still likes me better than that normal guy", I smirked taking my cup out of the microwave and sipping.

"Uh, huh and what gives you that idea?"

"Did you not hear me…we came to an understanding and if you can read between the lines, you know exactly what I mean".

Stefan sighed, "Why do you do these things?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This thing with Bonnie…why are you doing everything halfway…if you want her, then tell her that you were stupid and made a mistake to break up with her…if you don't, leave her the hell alone".

"Why should I…she was mine first", I answered.

Stefan stood up and walked over to me, "Because you broke up with her and she is trying to move on".

"I don't want her to move on", I mumbled turning to the sink.

"What?"

"I don't want her to move on…ok…her actually finding someone that she may like almost as much as me was not really part of the plan…yeah, yeah you said it and all…but I didn't think she would find someone…so there…I said it…I don't want her with the guy", I confessed, "but she and I…won't work".

"Why not…I think you two worked fine together…she kept you from doing stupid things and you were actually a good person around her".

"You understand that I can't be with her…I would want to turn her and that one day when I lose control and I do…she will hate me forever and if someone is a vampire, forever takes on a whole new meaning".

Stefan sighed, "So nothing is going to stop you from this stupid charade?"

"Nope".

"Then I guess…you will just have to watch Bonnie fall in love with someone else, marry someone else and have children by that someone else and let me know how that works out for you", Stefan smirked as he walked out of the kitchen.

You know, sometimes…I really hate him.

SSSSS

"Hey what's going on with you tonight?" Nate asked as he sat across from me in a restaurant not far from campus.

"Nothing…there's just been a lot going on and I've been kind of preoccupied".

"Want to talk about it?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you", I chuckled.

"Or maybe I would…you know, I took your grandmother's class my freshmen year here", Nate began, "and I know what she believed and the rumors about her".

I instantly tensed up, "What do you mean?"

"She believed in witchcraft and the rumors were that she was a witch…descended from a line of witches".

"But you know those were just rumors, right…witches aren't real", I replied.

"Aren't they?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…they're not".

Nate laughed and sat back, "Sorry…I was just playing around, I know that…you're grandmother was really cool".

I sat back and tried to relax, but I don't know if I am truly convinced that he was kidding and that worried me.

SSSSS

I hesitated before lifting my hand to knock on the boarding house door. I didn't see Damon's car, so that meant that Stefan was probably home alone. I stood outside biting my lip waiting for Stefan to open the door and when he did, he raised an eyebrow, "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" he smiled.

"I need to talk to you and I didn't want anyone else to be around", I replied walking in and looking around.

"Ok…what's wrong?"

"Nate…"

"Did he do something?" Stefan asked immediately on alert.

"No…no…it's just that…a couple of days ago, we were talking and he brought up my grandmother…he started saying that believed that witches were real…he laughed it off, but I don't think he was kidding…I mean…I don't feel anything weird from him, but I have been wrong about people before and I just don't want him to be evil…he can't be evil Stefan", I rambled.

Stefan grabbed my arms, "Bonnie…just because he thinks that witches are real, doesn't mean he's evil…this entire town believes that vampires exist".

"So you think I'm overreacting?" I asked.

"Yes…I kind of think you are…he seems ok to me", Stefan shrugged.

"He is…isn't he?" I smiled.

"Yes…but if you want me to check him out…"

"And how could you do that?"

"Well…I could compel him to tell the truth…"

"No…it's ok…I was just overreacting, its fine…Nate's fine…he was just kidding about the witch thing", I chuckled, "even when I am dating someone regular, I have to think that something is wrong with them".

"It's understandable, but if you need me to check him out…I will", Stefan replied.

I nodded and hugged him, "Thank you…I appreciate your help and can you not tell Damon I was here".

"If that's what you want…but…"

"Stefan…no…buts".

"Ok…I will see you later", Stefan replied walking me over to the door.

SSSSS

I stood in the living room waiting for him to enter, "Judas", I seethed.

"When did you get here?"

"Does it matter…look…how could you let her believe that the normal guy is normal when he's talking about witches?" I asked.

"Because maybe he is and we don't need to worry about him?"

"Sometimes I wonder why people think you are the better brother…look, that guy is up to something and I am not going to let him worm his way into our lives without being investigated".

"Ok…fine…but I'm coming with you while you investigate", Stefan replied slipping on his jacket.

"Why…starting to rethink your position?"

"No, I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid", Stefan answered following me out of the door.

SSSSS

After two hours of waiting in Stefan's car, Nate finally appeared and jogged out to his car. He was on his cell phone talking to someone when he unlocked his car and got inside. "Follow him", I said.

"I can't exactly be on his bumper", Stefan replied as he started the car and began following Nate at a close distance.

We following normal guy to an apartment complex where he parked his car and went into the building.

"Who lives here?" Stefan asked as we exited his car and made our way to the apartment building.

"Not his parents…he's from Richmond and this is not Richmond", I replied as we made up way up the stairs after normal guy.

When we reached the floor that he stopped on, we waited behind a wall as he knocked on a door looking around. I listened as the door opened and a female's voice drifted into the hallway, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you", Nate replied.

"You shouldn't be here".

"I know that…but I need to talk to you, I need more time…"

"Get in here", the woman said and the door slammed shortly after.

I looked at Stefan, "I'm going to kill him".

"We don't know what that was about…", Stefan began.

"Are you kidding me…he's in some woman's apartment when he is supposed to be dating Bonnie…I told him if he hurt her, I would kill him…and I want him to know I'm not a big liar like he is", I whispered, "so when he gets in his car, I'm going to tear his heart out…I will need you to write some kind of text to Bonnie or something…"

"You are not killing him, we are going to find out what's going on here and if its something that Bonnie should know, _we_ will tell her".

"He is in there with another woman doing god knows what...we're supposed to let him carry on with that woman _and_ Bonnie?"

"No…but we're not going to kill him either", Stefan answered.

"Then what do you want to do because he's not stepping foot near Bonnie again", I replied folding my arms.

Stefan shushed me as the door to the apartment opened and Nate jogged down the hallway.

"That was quick…that's a positive", I mumbled as we walked from behind the wall and headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Stefan hissed.

"If you are not going to let me kill that guy…we are going to find out exactly what he's doing with this woman", I knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for the door to open.

"Why would she tell us anything?"

"We will make her", I turned to him and then turned back to the door as it opened to reveal a rather tall, brown skinned woman with green eyes.

She looked from Stefan to me and then put her hands on her hips, "Vampires", she stated with a slight distaste, "well are you going to come in?", she asked walking away from the door.

I looked at Stefan who returned my look of wtfery.

SSSSS

I sat down in front of Nate's dorm room door reviewing some of my notes from History earlier and waiting for him to come home from the gym. I wasn't sure why I decided to meet him at his dorm room, but after the last couple of days, I wanted to forget everything that I did wrong and just focus on what I am doing right…and Nate is that.

"Hey", he replied walking off of the elevator and over to his door holding out his hands. I placed my hands in his and he pulled me up off the floor, "you weren't waiting long were you?"

"No…only about 15 minutes", I smiled, "how was the gym?"

"I changed my mind…went to get a beer instead with one of new pledges…I know…totally opposite of what I said, but he needed to talk", Nate replied opening the door.

"That's nice…", I replied following him in.

"But I promise that I will never let you wait this long for me again", he replied pulling me into an embrace.

I giggled, "It was only 15 minutes".

"Hey…any guy could have come up and scooped you up", he smirked.

I smiled up at him as he removed my bag from my shoulder, "You know…I really do like you a lot Bonnie".

"I like you too Nate".

"I want you to know…that I like you…that I am not playing any games".

"Ok…I understand that".

"I want you to understand it…I know that people always talk about the big bad upperclassmen preying on the freshman, but I am honestly not doing that".

"I know that Nate…did something happen?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I just really fell for a Mystic Falls townie", Nate smiled as he moved closer to me and lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet, it made me feel warm inside. I wrapped my arms around him as I melted into him, "stay here tonight", he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and nodded as he removed my jacket slowly and led me over to the bed.

SSSSSS

"Sooo…is there a reason why you two are slinking around outside of my apartment?" the woman asked as she lit a cigarette and looked from Stefan over to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You come to my apartment door and ask me who I am…who are you?"

"How do you know we're vampires?" Stefan asked and I glared at him. This woman could have guessed and he was just giving it away.

"How does anyone know you are vampires before you show your true face?" she smirked.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

She looked at me, "Ok…fine…you two are Salvatores…and I'm…Bianca Bennett", she replied taking a drag of her cigarette and then raising an eyebrow, "any more questions?"

**The plot thickens...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and comments on the last chapter. I usually wait a couple of days to update, but I felt that the chapter before this one needed answers and fast. So here is the update and will answer some questions...but raise new ones. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"Wait…Bianca Bennett…what does that mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"You may know my daughter…Bonnie…ring any bells?" she asked focusing on me.

I shook my head, "Wait…Bonnie's mother…"

"Are you a witch?" Stefan asked.

She chuckled, "How do you think I smelled you vampires as soon as you entered on the floor…yes…I'm a witch…Bonnie's father thought he was getting away from all that craziness with Shelia and he stepped directly in it".

I could feel my blood start to boil. Bonnie's mother was in town and she was doing 'something' with that Nate guy. Not only had she left her daughter as a child, she was sleeping with her new daughter's boyfriend…how sick is that!

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Bianca looked at Stefan, "That's none of your business…"

"Do you plan on seeing Bonnie?" I asked speaking for the first time.

She turned to look at me, "I haven't seen my daughter in 15 years…do you think that she would be happy to see me? No cards…no phone calls…nothing".

"I don't know, but it would be nice if she knew that you were alive…oh and if you get a chance, tell her that you're sleeping with her new boyfriend".

Bianca looked at me, "Are you sick…Nate…Nate is not someone that I am sleeping with…Nate is a friend…that's all".

"Why are you back in Mystic Falls because its not about your daughter…you have shown that you don't give a damn about her…", I began, but then found myself flying into a wall and being paralyzed as Bianca walked over to me.

"You don't know how I feel about Bonnie or why I left, so I would advise you to keep yourself silent on the issue…or I will keep you silent", Bianca glared at me and if I could have moved, I would have ripped her heart out.

"Bianca…I'm sorry about Damon…he's a little emotional when it comes to Bonnie and protecting her", Stefan replied rushing up next to her.

Bianca waved her hand and I fell down to the floor and it took everything within me not to vamp out.

"Bianca, why are you in Mystic Falls…is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

Bianca looked at us, "I think you two need to go".

"What…why…?" Stefan asked.

"Because I said so…go…and don't tell Bonnie that I'm here", she replied.

"Are you serious…how are we supposed to keep this from her?" I asked.

"You'll find a way…I'm sure", she smirked, "now leave please".

"Ok…we'll go", Stefan replied.

I looked over at him and he returned my stare, "We will go", he repeated.

"Thank you", she replied flinging the door open with a flick of the wrist.

Stefan pulled me out of the apartment as I watched Bianca eyeing me before she closed the door in our faces.

When we reached my car, I started the car, "We're going to tell Bonnie that she's in town", I replied.

"I don't think we should do that…she obviously doesn't want Bonnie to know…"

"But she is here…Bonnie wants to know her mother…"

"But Bianca also doesn't want to know Bonnie and so Bonnie shows up there and she rejects her…what then…I know that you care about Bonnie and I know that she misses her mom to some degree but Bianca doesn't seem like she wants Bonnie to know anything and if we tell Bonnie and Bianca disappears, I think Bonnie will be more hurt than anything else".

"Oooh so now you want me to lie to Bonnie?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look…I know, I know…but we only need to protect Bonnie here and we don't know why her mother's in town either…we don't know if she's here working for someone or…"

"Could she be working for Klaus?" I asked turning to him, "do you really think she would do that knowing his plans?"

"We don't know anything and that's why I don't think we should go running to Bonnie just yet…we need to do some research first".

"Oooh so now you want to investigate…"

"This is not just about your jealously anymore…Bianca's in town for a reason, a witch comes to town and doesn't come for her family…a daughter she left 15 years ago…something is not right", Stefan replied as I started the car.

"So we're keeping this little nugget from everyone, right…you can't tell Elena and we sure as hell won't mention this to Caroline", I replied.

Stefan nodded as we drove away from the apartment building.

SSSSS

I smiled as I felt someone kissing my shoulder as I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back as Nate looked down at me. "Morning sleepy head…I didn't think I would wake you, you seemed to be in a deep sleep", he smiled.

"Why?"

"You snore…"

I gasped as I sat up, "I do not".

Nate laughed, "But it's cute…I assure you".

I plopped back down and covered my eyes. I was always sure that Damon was just teasing me…I guess it was true…I'm a snorer.

"Hey…stop that now", he whispered kissing me softly.

I giggled, "Hey…I really should be going".

"Do you have to?"

I slid out of bed and found my jeans, "Yes…I do…Elena and Caroline are probably worried".

"But you could always let them know that we kept this strictly PG last night", he replied getting out of the bed and wrapping his arms around my waist, "but I hope next time…we can up the rating?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Mmmm…maybe".

"Maybe?"

"Maybe", I answered as he kissed me again.

"I really have to go", I laughed opening the door and walking out.

When I sat down in my car, I put my head up against the steering wheel and sighed. I wasn't sure where this was going with Nate, but I know where I didn't want it to go last night. As much as I liked Nate and thought that he was great, there is still a part missing that should be there. As much as I fought my feelings for Damon and basically wanted to run away from him, I always knew that there was something that pulled us together. It wasn't forced, it was just there (as much as I hated it sometimes). With Nate, I feel a fondness for him—but it is definitely not the same.

When I pulled up to Grams house, I could see that both Elena and Caroline's cars were in the driveway which meant that I was about to walk into a cross examination. As soon as I locked my car door, the front door flew open and Caroline was standing there, "And where have you been?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as I made my way towards the door.

"Nate's…Mom", I replied walking inside.

"Oooh Nate's…tell me…did you get wild and crazy…you got Damon out of your system a couple of days ago and now you're ready to put Nate in your system?" Caroline asked wiggling her eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that", I chuckled as I moved into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Then what was it like…we called you…no answer", Elena smirked.

I shrugged, "We talked…we kissed…that was about it, nothing crazy".

"Well that works for me…a slow burn", Caroline answered.

"So did I miss anything?"

"Nope…the brothers Salvatore had a bonding night, so Elena and I just sat around and had a pamper me session and you missed it".

"Damn…guess I will have to make sure I'm here for the next one", I snapped my fingers, "but if you will excuse me, I really need to get a shower…so I will see you two later".

I could hear Elena and Caroline began to gossip as I headed upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the door and I was met with a visitor, "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes as I threw my bag on a chair.

"I've been waiting for quite awhile…went out early this morning?" Damon asked.

"Damon…I am not in the mood for this, so just say whatever you have to say and just go".

"I don't want you dating that Nate guy".

I sighed, "I really can't do this with you…I don't care if you're jealous…"

"He's up to something".

"What is he up to Damon…tell me?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at him, "because right now, you're the only one that looks like you're up to something…you didn't want me, that's fine…but I am living my life…moving on without you and you are trying to sabotage that every step of the way…why?"

"Because believe it or not, I know you and I know…"

"That I could never feel the way I felt about you for someone else…well Damon, you will be happy to know that I do feel that way about someone else…Nate…I stayed with him last night, do you know what that means?"

"Yes, that means you slept with him…and when I say slept…I mean, you just slept, you didn't have sex with him".

I wanted to stomp my foot, I hated him sometimes, "And how do you know that?"

"Because I know what you look like afterwards and that is not a face of a satisfied little witch", I smirked moving closer to her so that our foreheads were almost touching.

"I want you out of my room and out of my house".

"I want you to listen to me…Nate…he's up to something and its not good".

"You know what…I don't want to talk about Nate anymore, I want to talk about the reason why you feel the need to come here and tell me that Nate is bad news…the entire reason why you wanted to break up with me is because you didn't want to rescue me, so why are you here now…"

"Because…despite everything, I still want to look out for you…ok…sue me…it's a hard habit to break".

I sighed, "But you can't do this…"

"Can't do what…look out for you?"

"Yes…because that's exactly what you said you didn't want to do when you broke up with me, was that a lie…was there another reason that you're hiding from me?" I asked looking at him. I wasn't sure anymore. I wasn't sure if I believed Damon's reasons anymore. He said he didn't want to save me…he didn't want to be responsible for me…but he comes here warning me about Nate and also, the other day…in the boarding house…I just don't know anymore.

SSSSS

"Yes…because that's exactly what you said you didn't want to do when you broke up with me, was that a lie…was there another reason that you're hiding from me?" she asked looking directly at me.

I felt my mouth go dry as I suddenly felt myself having a hard time lying about this now.

"Bonnie…"

"No…tell me…were you lying to me…did you want to break up with me?"

"Yes".

She closed her eyes and opened them blinking back tears, "I don't understand why you are doing this to me…is this some kind of torture…are you torturing me for a reason?"

"What…no…what are you talking about?"

"I just don't understand why you do this…why you treat me like dirt one day, say that you are tired of seeing my puppy dog eyes…then you are threatening my new boyfriend and then we…I just don't understand what is happening, if you don't want me then keep it that way", she replied walking away from me.

I should have left then…I should have walked out of the door…but I didn't, I reached over and grabbed her by the arm, "I don't want to keep it that way".

She turned to look at me, "What?"

"I don't want to keep it that way…meaning…I don't want us to be at each other's throats about this…I'm trying to look out for you".

"I don't want you to".

"How could I not…look, Nate is up to something and I don't know what exactly…but trust me, I would not lie about this".

"Yes you would…Damon, I may not understand why you broke up with me other than the fact that you're a jackass…but I do know how you are when you're jealous or when you want to prove a point…I know that you hate that I am with Nate, but the fact of the matter is…I am with Nate and I am happy…so please, please, please stop trying to make me feel like he's evil or that he is using me or that he's up to something and even if he is…even if he's a regular guy looking for a good time…fine…I will find out in the end and it's something that every young girl goes through".

I shook my head…she just didn't get it, "Ok…fine!" I threw up my hands and marched out of her room closing the door behind me.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed Elena and Caroline staring up at me, "What are you doing here?" Elena asked as I brushed past her and Caroline.

"Nothing", I spat out walking out of the door.

As I slid behind the steering wheel in my car, I started to drive the car towards the boarding house, but then I realized…there is a better option.

SSSSS

"Why was Damon here?" Caroline asked as soon as I exited the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my body.

"I don't know…he was here when I walked in…he wanted to warn me about Nate…", I shrugged.

"What did he say?" Elena asked.

"That Nate is up to something…typical Damon…I don't know".

"I think you should rescind his invitation", Caroline replied.

"Caroline…".

"I'm serious…Damon is starting to stalk you again and I like living here".

"He is not stalking me…I'm not quite sure what his deal is, but he's not stalking me".

"Then maybe he's telling the truth and maybe he does know something about Nate?" Elena asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Or maybe he doesn't want to see me with anyone else…it's entirely possible and completely Damon".

"But what if he's not just being Damon…what if he's telling the truth…Klaus has been lying low for awhile…"

"Elena, you can't believe that Nate is working for Klaus".

"I don't know what to think, but I hate to bring this up Bonnie…I really…I really do, but Damon was right about Luka", Elena frowned.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "So you believe that Damon is telling the truth?"

"I don't know…but I think we need to at least consider it", Elena shrugged.

"Does everyone need an ulterior motive here…some people are just normal…no hidden agendas…nothing", I replied.

"And some aren't", Caroline spoke up.

I shook my head, "Nate is a good guy…he's soo good…he's boring".

"Well let's just make sure of that's the case and then we can throw Damon's accusations in his face", Elena suggested.

"You think he's right, don't you?"

"I don't know…but I think we should check it out", Elena replied.

"Fine…fine…", I replied, "but when we find out that Damon's a liar, I'm giving him an aneurysm".

Elena chuckled, "You have my support".

SSSSS

I waited outside of one of the lecture halls when I noticed normal guy walking out with a few of his friends chuckling away. It was very tempting to rip his heart out in the middle of the quad, but I am sure if I did that…Bonnie would be angry.

I walked casually up behind them, "Nate!" I called.

He stopped and turned around, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Want to chat for a moment?"

Nate nodded as his friends walked away and he walked closer to me, "About what Damon?"

"Oh I don't know…the weather…English class…that woman in that apartment building that you saw last night", I replied narrowing my eyes.

I watched as he didn't blink, "I have no idea what you are talking about".

"Oh I think you do and you are going to tell me exactly what you and that woman have going on", I replied leaning forward and staring into his eyes.

He blinked at me a few times, "Look…I don't know what you think you are doing, but I have no idea what you are talking about".

I looked down and noticed that he had a necklace, one that had a ball charm that undoubtedly contained some type of vervain, "You know exactly what I am talking about…but we can play this game if you like. If you don't stop whatever you are doing with the imaginary woman in the imaginary apartment building, I will hunt you down and I will kill you…that's not a threat", I replied turning around and walking away from him.

SSSSS

"So what's his schedule?" Caroline asked as she parked her car near Nate's dorm.

"Gym and then dinner at The Commons", I replied from the backseat. I wasn't happy about being here at all, but I guess that if everyone else needed to be assured that Nate was a good guy, then I guess I can come along for the ride.

Caroline nodded as she looked out of the window and watched as Nate walked out of the dorm waving at a few people and hopped in his car. Caroline started her engine.

"Are we really going to follow him to the gym?" I sighed.

"We want to prove that Damon's a liar, don't we?"

"Fine…let's go", I replied as Caroline pulled out of the parking lot.

SSSSS

I stood in front of the apartment door contemplating whether to knock. I knew that Stefan would sigh, crease his brown and be angry…but I needed to speak to Bianca Bennett on my own. I lifted my fist to knock and the door opened, "How did I know that you would be back?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk", I replied brushing past her.

"No…we really don't…but since you insist, I will indulge", she replied closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing in town…I know it's not just to sit in this apartment, smoke cigarettes and have some college guy do your dirty work whatever that may be".

"Oh really…so why am I in town Damon…tell me…and why do you care?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because Bonnie is a…friend…and I know how much she misses her mother, do you know that your husband spends most of his time in another continent and that Shelia died…Bonnie has no one".

"But you…she has you, doesn't she…I can feel your energy when you talk about her...you and Bonnie, you have something going on?"

"No…Bonnie and I are just friends".

"Is that all you are?" she pried.

I closed my mouth.

"I can make you tell the truth, you know", she smiled walking over to me and touching my cheek, "my way not be fun…"

"Bonnie and I were together for awhile, we're not anymore and that's all I am going to say…so tell me…why are you in Mystic Falls…you say it has nothing to do with Bonnie, but I think it has everything to do with her", I answered.

Bianca nodded, "Ok…fine…I'm here because of Klaus".

As soon as the name left her lips, I could sense the air in the room change.

SSSSS

"Ok, this does not look like a gym…", Elena mumbled as Caroline followed Nate into an apartment building parking lot.

I looked around, "Maybe he uses a gym in the building?" I spoke up.

Caroline stopped the car and opened the door as we watched Nate go inside, "I will follow him…Bonnie, I will text and tell you where he goes".

Elena and I nodded as I felt my heartbeat speed up as I watched her zoom into the building. I leaned up against Caroline's car.

"It's ok…things will be ok, you trust Nate…don't you?" Elena asked.

"Well…you know as well as I do that my instincts aren't always the best…Ben…Luka…Damon…", I shook my head as I looked around the parking lot and noticed a familiar mustang parked on the other side of the parking lot, "what in the…", I whispered.

"Bonnie…what's wrong…", Elena asked.

"Damon's car…", I began as my phone beeped and I looked down at Caroline's text.

'He's just knocked on Apartment 650's door ' it read. I instantly felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"What…what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Let's go", I said pulling her towards the building.

SSSSS

"What about Klaus…are you working for him?" I asked moving closer to Bianca.

"No…I'm not working for him, what kind of person do you think I am?" she asked.

"I don't know…you come here without telling your daughter…" I began as someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me", Bianca replied walking past me and opening the door…and lo and behold on the other side was normal guy. When he caught a glimpse of me, I saw his face turn into one of surprise and for the first time I saw fear.

"Nate…what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I need to talk to you…I can't help you anymore…", he began.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back here without calling first…", she began, as I heard whispering down the hallway. The voices were soo familiar and I found myself moving towards the door. I flew past Bianca and Nate in the hallway and headed towards the stairway where Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were standing.

"Charlie's Angels…hello", I smirked coming around the corner, "what are you doing on this side of town?"

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Bonnie asked looking at me as if she could read my thoughts.

"Seeing a friend…what are you all doing here?"

"Here to see a friend, now get out of the way", Caroline said trying to pass me.

"No…not working Blondie", I said staring her down.

"Damon…we followed Nate here and we know he's on this floor, but the question is why are you here too?" Elena asked.

"I'm visiting a friend…I said…now maybe you all should go home", I replied.

"Nate…leave…don't come again without calling…", Bianca's voice drifted down the hallway.

I watched as Bonnie's face went from a glare to confusion and suddenly there was realization.

"Bonnie…", I began.

She pushed past me and headed down the hallway where I watched her come face to face with her mother and boyfriend…this was not good at all.

**So a few things...**

**Bonnie and Nate are not related. **

**Bianca and Nate are not involved. **

**Bianca is back because of Klaus...but why?  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your comments and reviews. I love that you are sticking with me on this. There will be a lot of twist and turns, but one thing is for sure...Bamon will be taking those twists and turns together. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

I stood paralyzed in the door of the apartment watching Nate argue with Her. I watched as her green eyes met mine and I felt my stomach lurch. "Nate?" I asked.

"Bonnie…this is not what you think", he replied walking over to me.

"Oh really…I hope not…because what I am thinking is that this is sick!" I hissed.

"Bonnie…you are so…oh my god…", she gasped as she moved closer to me.

"Stay away from me!" I said backing up.

"Bonnie…please…just listen".

"Listen to what…you tell me how you're involved with my current boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend…no thanks!" I snapped.

"Bonnie, I'm not involved with these two…give me some credit here", She scoffed.

"Credit…I don't even know you! I don't understand what are you doing in town anyway…why are you here and I didn't know…?" I asked.

"Bonnie…we need to talk about this", She replied.

"Talk…talk…I have nothing to say to you…you walk out on me when I'm 3 years old and now you come to town and you are doing god knows what with them and you want to talk, I don't want to talk to you…I don't ever want to see you!"

"If that's what you want", she replied stoically.

I widened my eyes. She was ten times worse than I thought, "I hate you", I hissed as I turned and walked out of the door not allowing one tear to fall.

I could hear almost everyone in that room calling my name except for Her. I raced to the stairway and then I backed up against the wall as I covered my eyes and began to cry.

SSSSS

"Go after her", I said to Elena and Caroline who stood shell shocked staring at Bianca, "go!" I barked and they nodded hurrying out of the apartment.

"I'm going to check on Bonnie", Nate replied.

I glared at him, "You need to leave and not talk to her".

"You don't tell me what to do".

I reached over and ripped the chain from around his neck burning my hand in the process, "Get out of this building and don't say a word to Bonnie", I replied slowly.

Nate turned and walked out of the apartment.

I closed the door behind him and turned to Bianca vamping out in the process, "What kind of woman are you?" I seethed as I rushed over to her grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the wall.

She narrowed her eyes as I felt the intense pain attack my head and I let her go grabbing my head as I was fell to my knees.

"I am the kind of woman that despite everything she's done, wants to save her daughter", Bianca replied as the pain lessened.

"How…by destroying her?"

"No, by helping her…Nate was supposed to keep her away from all this supernatural stuff…make her want to have a normal life and not hang around you or anyone like you, I should have known that she would never do that with all of you in her life".

"You know that you could never do that…she is a witch…she has powers…"

"I know that and I know that those powers could kill her…look, I know of Klaus…I know of his plans and I know that they include my daughter and that's not going to happen".

"What does that mean…you're going to stop Klaus?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill him…but killing means making a sacrifice….only a witch with a lot of power can do it".

"A Bennett Witch", I replied.

"Maybe…or a witch with a lot of power that she's spent years acquiring", she replied.

"So if you kill Klaus, you die?" I asked.

"Something like that…so do you understand why I didn't want Bonnie to know that I was here and do you understand that this is not time for mother-daughter bonding?"

"No…I really don't, Bonnie…"

"Damon…I am going to die…do you not understand that and it was much better when Bonnie thought that I was alive somewhere but now…when Klaus comes and he is coming, I will have to step in and that little belief will go away…I will be dead and I doubt that's any better for her".

I shook my head. I wasn't sure what would be better for Bonnie, but I knew that right now she was crushed.

"Damon, I know that you don't understand any of this and I know that Bonnie won't either, but I am trying to save her life…you understand that, don't you. Klaus is coming and he will get the doppelganger, the vampire, the werewolf and the witch…but that witch will not be my daughter", Bianca replied, "if you care about Bonnie, you will keep her away from me and not say anything about this to her".

"Do you think that Bonnie will sit on the sidelines while Klaus sacrifices all of her friends?" I asked.

"If you make sure she does…she will".

I chuckled, "I can't make Bonnie do anything".

"Oh…I think you can", she smirked, "now go and don't come back here".

"You should talk to Bonnie", I replied.

"I should…but I can't", Bianca answered as she motioned for me to leave.

SSSSS

By the time we arrived at Grams' house, I was completely numb. I played over and over in my head walking into the hallway and seeing my mother, my ex-boyfriend and my current boyfriend together. It was a shock to the system that almost made me want to vomit. I also could not forget the look on her face or the sound of her voice when my mother told me that maybe I should go…what kind of a person does that?

"Bonnie…we're home", Elena replied quietly.

I nodded as I opened my car door to see Stefan standing on the porch. By the frown on his face, I could tell that someone had already alerted him to the disgusting events of the day. "Hey", he replied meeting us on the porch and hugging Elena, "Damon told me…"

"Yes, he told you that my mother is in town and she's involved with him and Nate…isn't that perfect", I mumbled as I opened the door and walked inside.

"She's not involved with them Bonnie…", Stefan replied as Caroline, Elena and I turned around to face him.

"And how do you know that Stefan?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

Stefan took a deep breath, "Because Damon and I followed Nate the other night to Bianca's apartment".

I shook my head as I walked away from him wrapping my arms around my body.

"Wait…you knew that Bonnie's mother was in town and you said nothing?" Elena asked, "why would you do that, Stefan?"

"Because she told us not to".

"Oh well...that makes perfect sense", Caroline snapped as she walked over to me wrapping her arms around me.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you…maybe we should have, but we wanted to find out why she was here first…"

"She was here building a relationship with Nate…which makes me want to vomit".

"No, she assured us that was not the case…we don't know what her connection to Nate is, but what we do know is that she is not involved with him…and…"

"And what?" I asked.

"She didn't want you to know that she was in town", Stefan replied.

"Perfect…just perfect", I said shaking out of my Caroline's embrace, "this is a nightmare".

I started for the stairs, but Elena called out to me, "Bon…we need to talk about this".

"I don't want to", I answered heading up the stairs.

I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I kicked the door as I closed my eyes as the tears sprang forth like waterfalls. I don't know what was tearing my heart apart the most…the fact that my mother returned to town after 15 years and never once thought about contacting me or the fact that I thought that I thought I found a nice, normal guy to be with and he had lied to me. I'm starting to believe that all Bennett women are cursed and when we die…that's only putting us out of misery.

SSSSS

I walked into Shelia's house and Elena and Caroline were sending daggers Stefan his way. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked.

"Why…you and Stefan weren't looking for her when you found out that her deadbeat mother was in town", Caroline snapped.

"Look Blondie, I don't have time for this…where's Bonnie?" I asked.

"She went upstairs", Stefan answered.

Elena and Caroline glared at him as I pushed past them and headed upstairs; Stefan could handle himself. I walked up the stairs and I hesitated before knocking on Bonnie's door. If I knocked, she would definitely refuse to let me in…sooo...I just opened the door.

When I stepped in, I thought that she would send a fireball my way…but I found her sitting on her bed. "Bonnie", I said.

She looked at me and shook her head I could see the tears in her eyes, "What is wrong with me…?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ben…Luka…you…Nate…I'm always soo wrong…I always think that people want me for me…or that I'm good enough…and I'm always wrong, but if someone's own mother doesn't want them…and their father would rather work on another continent than be around them…why shouldn't I be surprised?"

"Don't do that", I replied.

"Don't do what!" she screamed standing up from the bed, "my mother is in town and she doesn't want to see me…she was in cahoots with my new boyfriend for god knows what reason and what am I supposed to believe?"

"Bonnie…there is nothing wrong with you", I replied.

"How can you say that…my mother doesn't want me…my boyfriend was probably seeing me on orders from my mother and you made it pretty clear numerous times that I'm not what you want, so what am I supposed to think…that I'm some great person…I can't believe that any more…I can believe this though, being a witch is a curse", she said.

I could visibly see her heart breaking in front of my face. I had to do something, "Bonnie…"

"What Damon…oh…wait…I know…you want to tell me that you told me so…well you were right again, Nate was up to something…don't know what, but he wasn't honest…so you win again…just like always".

"I didn't want to win…"

"Oh no…what was all of that…warning about Nate, showing up where we were…telling me that I was wrong about him…you wanted me to be alone, so now I am…happy…are you happy now?" she asked waving her arms around.

"Bonnie…I don't want to see you hurt".

"That's funny…because before today, I thought that you were the one who hurt me the most", she replied, "but surprise…surprise…my mom topped you".

"Bonnie…"

"What?" she asked.

"Don't do this".

"Don't do what?"

"There's nothing wrong with you?"

She scoffed.

I walked over to her and took her hand, "There is nothing wrong with you".

"And what makes you say that?" she asked looking up at me.

"Because I wouldn't want you as much as I do if there was something wrong with you", I whispered.

"Don't say that".

"Listen to me…", I began, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "go away", I snapped.

"Bonnie…Nate's downstairs…we can send him away if you don't want to see him", Caroline's voice called through the door.

"He can come up", Bonnie replied moving away from me.

"Bonnie…"

"Damon, I need to talk to Nate…please…go downstairs", she sighed.

"Fine…but I'm not leaving".

She nodded as I opened the door to see Nate standing outside of it. I didn't say a word as I brushed past him and headed down the hallway. One thing I did know…Nate wouldn't be hanging around much longer.

SSSSSS

I looked at Nate standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, "I didn't think you would want to see me", he replied.

"So what was the plan Nate?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "I met your mother a couple months before the semester started…at a coffee house, she talked me up for a few moments and then she asked about MSU…and then she showed me your picture. She told me that you were going to be a freshman there and she wanted me to befriend you".

I shook my head, "Befriend me…so I was a charity case?"

"No…no…it wasn't like that. She said that you were hanging around a bad crowd and that you needed a new crowd and I could introduce you to that".

"She doesn't even know me".

"She does know more than what you think…", he replied, "so I started to hang around you and I started to really like you…she wanted you away from Elena, Caroline…Stefan…and Damon…I didn't know why and I didn't care, I just liked spending time with you".

"And the witch thing?" I asked.

"I found that out by accident, she was sitting in the café waiting for me and I came up behind her…she was holding her hand out and a flame was shooting out of her palm…I mean it when I said I took your grandmother's class…so Bianca told me the truth…and it was a little hard to believe, but I did believe it…"

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"She did not share that with me…Bonnie, I mean it when I say that my feelings are real for you and I want to make our relationship work".

"No", I said.

"What?"

"I said no…you should have told me before you asked me to be your girlfriend…we had some fun, but I don't want to be with you…because if we're being truthful, I was forcing myself to be with you because I thought that being with you…would somehow make me normal…but the truth is, I'm not normal…and I shouldn't force myself to do anything. You're a good guy Nate…I'm sure you are, but you are not the good guy for me".

"Bonnie…I'm sorry…I really am…"

"I know", I replied as Nate hesitated for a moment and then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I really wanted to start over with you Bonnie".

"Maybe in a year or two, you can", I answered as he turned and walked out of the room.

I sat down on the bed and breathed as I looked at the empty doorway.

SSSSS

When normal guy walked down the stairs, we all stared at him. "She broke up with me", he replied. As the words left his mouth, I felt a feeling of relief come over me.

"Why did you lie to her?" Caroline asked.

"Because…I don't know…her mother convinced me that it was for her best…"

"And what were you offered in return because I know that Bonnie's a great person, but I doubt that you only did this because you wanted her as your girlfriend", Elena asked with a slight edge that I never heard from her before.

"She promised to help me with a few things…but it doesn't matter now, its over…my part in this is over….you should be happy", he replied turning to me.

"You should be happy that I'm not ripping your heart out right now, like I promised", I replied.

"What are you?" Nate asked.

"Nate…let me walk you out…don't mind my brother", Stefan replied wrapping his arm around Nate's shoulder and leading him out of the house.

I turned to Elena and Caroline as they stared back at me. "What was going on at that apartment before we walked in?" Elena asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Stefan and I followed Nate to that apartment a couple of nights ago, we followed him upstairs and came face to face with Bianca…Bonnie's mother. We confronted her…she said nothing…and then she told us to leave. I went there today to get more out of her, but she's not budging and she didn't want to see Bonnie".

"But I don't understand…how could someone's mother, not want to see them?" Caroline asked.

"Well apparently she has her reasons", I replied.

"And what could those reasons possibly be…Bonnie's great…I don't get it".

"Well she mentioned that she's here because of Klaus".

I heard Elena's heartbeat speed up, "Klaus… is she working for him?" Elena gasped.

"No…she claims she's not…", I replied as Stefan walked in the door.

"Did you make him forget about all the witch and vampire stuff?" I asked.

"I provided him with some words…that's it…I'm not completely erasing his memory, Damon".

"Well you should…he should never go near Bonnie again", I replied.

"No…we're not doing that…but what are we going to do with Bonnie…I think she held up pretty well, but she is not good…I mean, her mother acted as if she was an annoyance today", Caroline frowned, "and then she finds out that Nate was just working for her mother…this is horrible".

"And Klaus is lurking…I do believe Bianca when she says that", I replied.

"So if Klaus is building up his army again…what does that mean?" Elena asked.

"I don't know…but everything has been quiet and now that we know that Klaus is lurking…things are not exactly as calm as we assumed", Stefan replied.

"I'm going to check on Bonnie", Elena stated starting towards the steps.

"So what are we going to do?" Caroline asked, "will Bianca help us?"

"I don't think that Bianca is into helping us…per se…"

"Then what is she doing here because it's sure as hell not to apologize and get to know Bonnie", Caroline snapped.

"Oh my god…guys…", Elena said running down the steps, "Bonnie's gone…"

As soon as the words left Elena's mouth, I found myself flying out of the house.

SSSSS

I stood in front of the apartment door. I know I should have told everyone that I was leaving, but I didn't care to see the pity faces or for anyone to say they would go with me. I also know that I have a hefty head start on anyone trying to find me because I used a nice little escape route that I perfected when I was younger to sneak out of Grams' house to parties.

I contemplated knocking for at least 10 minutes and then the door opened. She stood there staring back at me without blinking, "I knew you would be back", she replied.

"Funny, I didn't think you would ever come back", I snorted brushing past her.

**Bonnie and Bianca...let's see what this uncovers...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all reviews and comments. I want to thank everyone for reading my little fic and enjoying it. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"And you came alone, no entourage?" She replied as she followed behind me and I turned to face her.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I have some business here".

"Business…business like coming to see me…see how I turned out…did you leave a shirt at the old house…did you leave something in a bank account…what…what business do you have here?"

"Where's Robert?" she asked turning away from me and sitting down in a chair.

"On a business trip".

"What a surprise", she snarked, "his job was always more important than anything".

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that…he stayed…which is more than I could ever say about you".

She snorted as she took a sip of her wine on the table, "You know what…your father and I…we were good together, especially after you were born…we had that happy family, the one your father always wanted and I wanted".

"And then you left and destroyed it all…you destroyed everything".

"You make it sound like one day I woke up and decided to leave, its not that simple Baby Girl", she stated.

"What…it is that simple…you left me when I was 3 years old…one day you dropped me off at day care and you just left me there…no note…no nothing!" I exploded, "I waited for days for you to come back, I would wait in Grams' window seat looking out of the window for hours…I would tell her…I couldn't go to sleep because 'My mommy was coming back for me' and she let me believe it for awhile…Daddy let me believe it for awhile because no one…no one could believe that you would be cruel enough to leave me behind!"

"I had to leave you behind!" she shouted, "you will never understand that…no one will ever understand that".

"No…you're right, I would never understand how someone could leave their child behind and never look back and beyond all that…never check in…never find out if I was alive or not…"

"You don't know what I did", she replied.

"I know that you didn't come back when I needed you…when Grams died…when I started to realize I had powers…because I know you have them too, I can feel them in this room…you know that Daddy's always away and you don't care…you didn't think that I needed you…I needed you…I always needed you!" I cried as the tears sprang from my eyes and I could hear the rain start to fall outside, "I've been through hell since I discovered my powers…hell…do you understand that...when Grams died I needed someone to help me and you didn't come back...now you come back and have some kind of deal with my new boyfriend that you set me up with and you don't bother to tell me that you are in town…what kind of person does that!"

"A person that wants to protect her daughter".

"Protect me…how…how are you protecting me? By pimping out some guy to me?"

She looked at me and for a split second, I saw her soften and just like that…it was gone, "Bonnie, you need to go", She replied standing up and escorting me towards the door.

"No, I'm not leaving", I said yanking my arm out of her grasp, "I'm not going anywhere!"

I used all of my power to push her away from me. She fell to the floor and for a second, I felt bad. I started to go over to her, but found myself paralyzed as she held out her hand looking at me as she stood up, "My…my…my…my little daughter is quite the witch", she replied holding me in place, "but you have a lot to learn, Baby Girl…starting with, you can never out witch your mother".

I tried to move but I was paralyzed, "Let me go".

"I will once you understand…I need you to just leave my apartment and not come back…it's best for us all".

"I hate you!" I screamed, "you're here and you still want nothing to do with me…why!"

"Bonnie…I have something to do and I don't want you to interfere…and either you will back off on your own or I will force you to", she snapped at me, "and I say that with love", she smiled creepily.

I glared at her. I had never felt soo much anger and disappointment in my life. I could hear the rain start to pound down outside as I felt my paralysis lift. I stared at her, "Why don't you want to be my mom?" I asked in an almost hushed, defeated voice.

"I am being your mom", she whispered as she reached out and touched my cheek, "now your vampire is here".

I turned to the door a couple of seconds before there was a knock.

She walked around me and opened the door, "Take her home", she replied.

I turned to see Damon standing in the doorway, "Bonnie", he said as he looked from Her to me.

"Take her home", she stated again.

"Bonnie…come on", he whispered.

I looked at Her and shook my head. I didn't understand any of this as I felt Damon moving closer to me. "Come on Bonnie", he whispered placing his arm around my waist.

I turned to her again as I headed out with Damon.

He opened his car door for me and I slid inside. When he joined me inside, he looked over at me, "You can't run away from us like that…not now", he replied as he started the car.

"I don't want to go back to the house…I don't want to answer anyone's questions", I said quietly.

"Ok…Stefan's staying with Elena and Caroline…we can go to the boarding house", he answered.

I nodded as he drove out of the parking space.

Twenty minutes later, we entered the boarding house and I stood in the doorway. "Bonnie...you can come all the way in", he replied touching the small of my back.

I looked up at him, "I don't know what to think or say right now".

"Well…let me show you to one of the guest rooms".

I nodded as he placed his hand on the small of my back causing that part of my body to come alive. I started up the stairs as I felt as if my legs weighed 100 pounds each. My mind was racing all over the place…between Nate and my mother, I wasn't sure what was real anymore.

Damon opened the door to the room where I stayed right after my house burned down. Funny, I almost felt the same way that I felt when that happened and once again…Damon was here for me and this time, I was sure he wasn't the cause.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Damon asked as I sat down on the bed and he kneeled in front of me.

I shook my head as I looked at him.

"Talk to me", he replied.

"I'm tired of talking".

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked.

I looked at him. "I want to go back…I want to go back to the time when we were with Mary…do you remember how that was? Everything was simple…I mean…besides the fact that we were hiding out from a psycho vampire, but it was just…it was as normal as we've ever been".

"But it wasn't real".

"It was real…it was the happiest I've been since I discovered my powers", I replied looking at him.

"The happiest you've been…that includes a time when it was just you and me and an old woman?"

I nodded, "I didn't have to cast any spells…you were even nice…it was nice…"

"Well maybe one day…you can have that again", Damon replied.

"With you?" I asked.

He stood up, "You don't want that with me…now why don't you get some sleep, I will bring you something to sleep in".

I nodded as he walked out of the room and I laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling as the shadows danced outside.

SSSSS

I walked into my room and over to the dresser kneeling down to open the drawer. The drawer where I kept some of the things that Bonnie left behind. I didn't take them out and look at them or anything, I just kept them because I guess…there was always a part of me that wanted a part of her when she was long gone. Maybe it was a little obsessive…but I wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if I wasn't. I removed a t-shirt from the dresser and headed back into the room, "So don't hate me but I found…", I began, but noticed that she was curled up in the bed in her clothes. She was sleeping…I could tell by the even breaths that she was taken. I leaned in the doorway and watched as she slept and realized that this was very similar to the moment when I realized I wanted her…but now I realized, that I wanted her…but this time, I couldn't have her.

SSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie woke up early and mumbled something about going home before I was even fully awake. She stood in my bedroom door mumbling a thank you and then took off. There were a million things I wanted to say to her, but just couldn't. When the doorbell rang, I assumed it was Bonnie coming back to talk to talk, but instead…it was another Bennett.

"Bianca…what are you doing here?" I asked standing in the doorway crossing my arms.

"I need to speak with you…may I come in?" she asked.

I had no idea why Bianca Bennett was standing in my doorway, but I was curious…I had to admit, so I moved out of the way. She walked inside and looked around, "Big house…who lives here other than you and Stefan?"

"Did you come to inquire about my living arrangements or did you come to ask about your daughter who you crushed once again?"

"Can we sit…I want to tell you something".

I motioned towards the living room where Bianca led the way. She sat down on the couch and looked at me, "I want to say something first…witches…we all share a connection, especially witches who are related…often we can tell when witches have a bond with another being…especially a vampire", Bianca replied, "and I can tell that you and Bonnie have something going on…you're not together, I can tell that…but there are still some strong feelings there and I know that you fee protective of her…so I guess, we are going to play a little game here…you tell me about you and my daughter and I will tell you everything that you want to know, including why I left Bonnie and exactly why I am back".

I stared at her from across the room. I needed to know why Bianca was in town. While I believe that she's not here to do anything harmful, I do believe that she knows much more than what she has led on.

"Ok…Bonnie and I…we had a relationship, I ended it…end of story", I replied.

"And why did you end it…you clearly have feelings for her, I can sense them".

"Well you made your disdain for vampires pretty clear…why would you ever want Bonnie with one?"

"I didn't say I _wanted_ her with you and I am sure Shelia would be totally against it…Robert is probably as clueless as always…but I know that you feel for her, last night she went with you without a word…I can only assume there was a reason for that".

"Fine…Bonnie and I are not together because it would never work…like I said, I'm a vampire…I will live forever and I want someone that I can be with forever and if I can't be with the person forever, I don't want to be with them".

"Uh, huh…you don't want to be with Bonnie…well…you really put on a great act, I guess…because Nate told me that you were very jealous and very protective of her".

"I am protective of Bonnie…that won't change".

"Uh, huh…so you never thought about turning her…I know that vampires always love having a witch on their side, but I would think…a vampire witch would be ten times better…I mean, if you care for her soo much and all".

I felt a jolt from somewhere in my body.

"You did…you did think about turning her…"

"I would never do that!" I cut her off, "he tried to do that and I am not him".

"Him who?" Bianca asked standing up and walking over to me narrowing her eyes.

"It doesn't matter", I replied walking away from her.

I could hear her coming closer, "Was he…_Elijah_?" she asked in a low voice.

I sat down the glass of brandy that I began pouring and turned around in an instant grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the wall, "How do you know about him?" I growled as I tightened my grip as I could hear her gasping for breath.

She narrowed her eyes as I felt the intense pain in my head and I let her go gripping my head, "How…do you know…Elijah?" I choked out as I felt the pain intensify.

"I knew it!" she fumed walking away from me, "what did he do to her?"

"How do you even know him?" I asked looking at her.

She sighed, "What did he do to Bonnie?"

"He tried to turn her…he was going to and she killed him", I answered, "now what do you know about Elijah?"

Bianca shook her head, "Elijah…one of Klaus'…or was one of Klaus' top vampires…he was usually the recruiter…do you know the first time I saw Elijah, I walked into Bonnie's bedroom when she was 3 years old…he was standing over her bed while she was sleeping. He told me that he had come to see the newest Bennett witch, the one who would help Klaus become the most powerful being on this earth. He told me that Klaus actually wanted Bonnie at that age, so he could mold her into what she needed to be…he was willing to wait for her to reach her full potential until it was time to perform the spell…Elijah had come to take Bonnie away from us".

"What?"

"Elijah said that he was taking Bonnie away from us…so I volunteered to do whatever Klaus wanted me to do…I would be his witch", Bianca replied.

"You made a deal with Klaus to be his witch…and what now…you somehow escaped him and now you're here offering your help?"

"I'm not here to help you…I'm here to save my daughter. I don't care about Elena, Caroline or Tyler…what I do care about is Bonnie and I gave up a lot to save her 15 years ago and I am willing to risk everything so that she's ok…I did it before and I will do it again", Bianca stated.

"So Klaus…if this story is true, how did you get away from him?"

Bianca shrugged, "He traded me in for a new model…Greta Martin…ever hear of her or better yet, ever hear of the Martins?"

"Luka and Jonas…their trying to save her".

Bianca chuckled, "Greta? She loves being Klaus' witch…she doesn't want to be saved".

"Interesting…so Klaus just let you walk away?"

"Klaus doesn't let anyone walk away", she replied.

"So what happened…what did you promise?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter…all you need to know is that Bonnie needs to stay far away from this Klaus stuff and you are going to keep her away from it".

"I can't do that", I replied.

"If you love her…you will".

"Bonnie won't sit back and watch Elena or Caroline be sacrificed".

"Did Bonnie like you when she first met you?" Bianca asked.

"She hated me".

"And how did you get her to like you?"

I said nothing.

"Then you need to do that to keep her away from this Klaus stuff…because if you don't and my daughter dies, I will hunt you down and kill you", Bianca replied.

"Bonnie doesn't exactly listen to me".

Bianca walked over to me and her green eyes searched mine, she lifted her hands and placed them on the sides of my head, she closed her eyes and I felt images assault my brain. Images of a fight…fire…blood…stakes…the last image was Bonnie standing in the middle of the woods bleeding from her eyes, nose and mouth and then collapsing to the ground with her eyes open devoid of any life.

I breathed out as Bianca dropped her hands and backed up, "That is what will happen if you don't keep Bonnie away from this Klaus stuff", and with that she walked out of the living room as I held onto a chair.

SSSSS

"So what happened last night?" Elena asked as she joined me in my bedroom following my much needed shower.

"I went to see my mother…newsflash, she still has no interest in being my mother…so she nicely told Damon to take me home and he did…end of story".

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know and that's what frustrates me the most…I thought about calling my dad, but I don't want him to come home and have to face her…I'm already sorry that I have to face her".

"I'm sorry Bonnie", Elena sympathized, "I know how you missed your mother all of these years".

I shrugged, "I can't concentrate on that anymore…I have to move on…but isn't that what I am always doing…moving on", I sighed.

"Well…what about you and Damon, he's been pretty great lately", Elena smiled.

Elena…always the ultimate Bonnie and Damon supporter, she was always hopeful that Damon and I would reunite, don't ask me why.

"Damon has been Damon…I was surprised he could barely contain himself when we found out that Nate was in cahoots with my mother or whatever you want to call it".

"Damon may be a jackass at times, but I believe that he still loves you Bonnie".

"Damon doesn't love me…he loves that he can have the title of the ex-boyfriend who I haven't quite gotten over yet".

"I don't think that's true, before I could even get out that you disappeared…he flew out of the house, Bonnie…I don't believe that Damon is over you at all and I don't believe what he said to you all of those months ago when he wanted to break up with you either", Elena replied.

"Well…I don't think it matters now…all we can do is try to make sense as to why my mother is here…she doesn't want to see me, so there has to be another reason".

"What kind of reason?" Elena asked.

"I don't know…witches just don't show up out of the blow and I doubt she has", I replied.

"Bonnie, do you think…do you think your mother is evil?"

I felt my heart jump at the thought, "No…I don't think she is…but then again, what do I know…I don't even know her".

"I don't think she's evil", Elena spoke up.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked looking at her.

"Because…she's your mom…"

"And your mother is a vampire now…anything is possible", I answered.

Elena nodded, "I have to go…I'm meeting Stefan at Mystic Grill and I'm also playing the go between Tyler and Caroline, he's back in town…do you want to come with?"

"No…I didn't sleep very well last night, I think I just want to get some sleep".

"Ok…I love you, remember that", Elena reached over and hugged me.

"Love you too Lena", I smiled hugging her tightly.

Elena picked up her bag and headed out of the house.

I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.

SSSSS

The vision that Bianca showed me haunted me ever since she walked out of the door; Bonnie lifeless lying on the ground and destruction all around. I ended our relationship to protect her. The destruction that I witnessed because of Klaus proved to me, that nothing I could do could protect her…except getting her away from Mystic Falls. I took a sip of my drink and stood up, I needed to get Bonnie out of Mystic Falls. Stefan could protect Elena and Caroline could take care of herself…I need to make sure that Bonnie survives no matter what.

SSSSSS

I heard the glass break downstairs and immediately my eyes flew open. I started to call for Elena or Caroline, but I realized…I didn't _feel_ them in the house. I slowly rose from the bed and placed my feet on the floor and closed my eyes…I could hear footsteps, they were faint…but I could hear them. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer and I braced myself as suddenly my bedroom door flew off the hinges. I was faced with three vampires that advanced on me. I held up my hands as I created an invisible field that they could not penetrate.

"Klaus wants you now!" the bigger one said advancing and bumping off of the force field.

"Well he's not getting me", I replied holding my hands up trying to keep the force field up.

"Whatever Klaus wants, he gets Bonnie", a voice said from behind the three vampires.

I peered around them to see a young, caramel colored girl walk from behind them with big brown eyes, "Greta?" I whispered.

"Oh you know of me…good…I always hate introductions", she replied as she held up her hands and I could feel my force field start to wane.

"Nooooooooooooo", I screamed as I tried my best to keep it up, but I could feel the blood start to trickle out of my nose.

I could see the vampires waiting for me to drop my field and that's when I realized that I really had only a couple of choices. I used my mind to break pieces off of my headboard and sent them flying towards the vampires, Greta ducked as the stakes went into the vampires chest causing them to fall to the ground.

Greta looked at the vampires and smirked, "I'm not that easy".

I braced myself as the blood from my nose fell to the floor as I fought to keep up the field and suddenly Greta was grabbed from behind and I saw the fangs sinking into her. He was here. He grabbed her like a rag doll and due to the surprise of it all; she couldn't get her bearings together to defend herself.

"Don't kill her!" I found myself screaming.

Damon dropped her to floor as I dropped the field.

"Let's get out of here!" he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room.

**Bonus: **

Elena joined Stefan in a booth as Tyler sat across from them. "So how's Yale?" Elena asked.

Tyler shrugged, "Interesting…and complicated due to my…special condition", Tyler replied.

"I understand", Stefan spoke up.

"And I'm sorry about what happened a couple of months ago…I didn't know anything about it", Tyler frowned.

"We understand".

"Hey guys…I can finally get a break…why didn't Bonnie come with you?" Caroline asked.

"She was tired…I think she's drained because of everything that happened".

"Her mom came back", Stefan filled Tyler in.

"Really…why?"

"We don't know yet", Elena replied as the lights suddenly went out in the restaurant.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked standing up.

"I don't know", Stefan replied standing up next to her and looking around.

Before anyone could react, a fire ball came through the window causing tables, glass and people to fly through the air.

**Well Klaus has made many moves...what happens now?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Klaus is ready to tear apart Mystic Falls...**

**Thank you all for your responses and reading. I appreciate them all! We are moving towards the climax of this story, so let's see how we get there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Are you ok?" Damon asked as he drove away from my house glancing at me quickly and in the rearview mirror.

"Were those people all with Klaus…Klaus is here?" I asked panicked and out of breath.

"I would say he is close..."

"We have to get Elena…Caroline…Tyler…they're all at the Mystic Grill", I said starting to reach for my cell phone that I left in the house.

"We can't go there", Damon replied as he turned onto the highway.

"What do you mean we can't go back there…if Klaus sent people to the house to get me, he must have sent people to the Mystic Grill…we have to warn them…we have to help them".

"We cannot go back right now".

I shook my head as I slowly turned my finger causing the car to slow down and suddenly stop. "Bonnie…what are you doing!" Damon barked at me.

"We can't leave them to fight on their own…Damon, Stefan is your brother…Caroline, Elena and Tyler are my friends…we can't do that", I argued with him and got out of the car.

"Bonnie…get back in the car", he replied getting out and walking over to me, "we need to get out of here".

"Get out of here and let everyone else die…no…no I can't do that", I shook my head.

"You can die!" he shouted at me.

"But I won't!"

"You will…she showed me!"

"She who…who showed you?" I asked.

"Your mother…she showed me what will happen to you if Klaus gets you and I'm not going to let it happen…not after everything that I did to keep you safe".

"What did you do…what did you do to keep me safe…?"

"Bonnie…we need to get out of Mystic Falls", he replied grabbing my arm.

"No", I resisted him, "we are not leaving our friends behind".

"Bonnie…"

"Damon…you can go…you can run, but I'm not and I will walk back if I have to".

"Bonnie…I'm not letting you go back".

"You can't stop me", I replied.

"I can stop you…", he began, "but I won't".

"Good…let's go back".

He hesitated and then nodded as I got in the car.

SSSSS

The entire drive back to Mystic Falls, I knew that I should turn the car around…knock Bonnie out and drive far away from Mystic Falls. Bianca would do away with Klaus and we could come back when things were safe. Bonnie would be alive and hopefully everyone else would be too.

As I drove onto the main road, I could see the smoke in the air. As soon as I stopped the car, Bonnie took off running towards the grill. "Bonnie wait!" I called after her.

She ran to the burning building which had a crowd outside clutching each other as their favorite hangout spot burned to the ground. I could hear Bonnie's voice in the crowd as she frantically called for Elena, Caroline and Tyler. I scanned the crowd and then I saw a body near the dumpster. I ran over to the body and I could see it was Stefan. He had been badly burned. "Bonnie!" I called over to her.

She looked at me with wild eyes, "I can't find them Damon…oh my god…Stefan", she replied dropping down next to me looking at Stefan's burned face and hands.

"They…they took them", he breathed out, "I…I couldn't do anything".

"They took them?" Bonnie whispered.

"Bonnie…he needs help...let's get him to the car".

"But Elena…Caroline…Tyler…"

"They're not here, we need to get Stefan healed and then we can find them…I promise", I replied as I looked at the utter devastation in her face. I grabbed her hand and looked at her, "I promise".

She nodded as she followed me to the car.

When we reached the boarding house, I carried Stefan into the living room. He was in a lot of pain because he grimaced with every step. "How…how can I help?" Bonnie asked.

"Just stand back, I have to get him some blood".

"What about mine?" she offered.

"Bonnie…I can get him some blood from the freezer downstairs".

"But he needs to heal quickly so we can find where Klaus took them and witch's blood is powerful…I will give him my blood", she replied walking closer to Stefan.

I held out my arm to stop her. I should have been ashamed…but a part of me didn't want to share any of Bonnie with Stefan, including her blood.

"Damon", she replied.

"I'm sorry…sorry", I mumbled.

"It's ok…I need you to…", she stated holding up her wrist.

I looked down, "He won't be able to bite me…he's too weak", she explained.

I took her wrist and I could her heart beating soo fast, her pulse was beating rapidly; she was a little afraid. I caressed her wrist for a few moments and then bit into it, she gasped a little as some of her blood flowed into my mouth. The sweetness of it all almost seduced me until I heard her voice, "Damon…please…", she whispered.

I let her go as she walked over to Stefan and held her wrist to his badly burned face. She lifted his hands slowly and placed her wrist up against his mouth as he began to drink. I watched as Bonnie grimaced as Stefan drank from her wrist.

I watched as his face began to heal and he gripped onto her wrist tighter. Within a blink of an eye, he had pushed her down on the couch and was set to bite into her neck, when I rushed over and pushed him away, "Stefan…it's Bonnie…it's Bonnie!" I yelled at him.

Stefan looked at me and for a moment shook his head, "I'm sorry…sorry", he mumbled.

I nodded as I walked over to Bonnie, who was holding onto her bleeding wrist. She looked a little pale and I could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"Drink", I said quietly kneeling down in front of her. She took my wrist and closed her eyes as she drank some of my blood. She grimaced as she drank. When she was done, she sat back against the couch.

"Now…what happened?" I asked turning to Stefan.

"I'm not sure…we were talking and the next moment, a fire ball came through the window…we were separated…I was engulfed in flames, I'm not sure how they were put out…but I found myself outside and then you came", Stefan explained.

"So we don't know where they are", Bonnie spoke up.

"All we know is that they are without a witch right now and that means that they will be gunning for you now", I replied, "they can't do the spell without you".

"I need to cast a spell to find where they are keeping them…we can't waste any time", Bonnie replied, "I don't have the grimioire and I can't go back to my house…"

"And we can't stay here either", I replied, "they will come here next…and we are not ready for another fight with them…Stefan is still weak, you are still weak…and even though I may be the strongest one here, I can't take on an army of vampires".

"Then where can we go because we can't leave Mystic Falls", I replied, "we can't just leave them behind".

"Bonnie…we have to do something…we can't stay here, as much as I don't want to leave…we have to go somewhere and regroup…we can't take them all on right now and the fact that you are still here with us means that we have some time", Stefan spoke up.

"But…what if they are being tortured or worse…", she asked.

"Look…", I replied walking over to her and facing her, "I have a plan…but you have to trust me".

She looked at me and shook her head, "Bonnie…do you trust me?" I asked again.

She looked over at Stefan and the back at me, "I trust you".

"Good…give me 15 minutes and then we are getting out of here", I replied walking out of the room and down the hallway, dialing my cell phone.

"Hello".

"Klaus is back and I'm going to let you do what you came back to do…but on one condition…"

"And what would that be Damon?" Bianca asked.

"Just stay by your phone and I will call you in a few hours", I replied as I ended the call. I took a moment to look back towards the living room before heading upstairs to pack.

SSSSS

As soon as we piled in the car, I felt like every one of my senses began to hum. I trust Damon, but with what? I'm not exactly sure. I know that he wants to protect me, but leaving Mystic Falls seemed so wrong to me. As we drove down the dark road, I leaned my head up against the window as the music played. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I was worried about Elena, Caroline and Tyler…Stefan and Damon were right, that they were pretty much safe until Klaus was able to find me. He needed me to complete the spell and without me, the sacrifice could not take place.

I could feel my eyes becoming droopy as the car bumped along the road.

SSSSS

"She's falling asleep...", Stefan replied as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Good".

"After everything that happened, I can't believe that she can".

"I may have helped her a little", I replied glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure that I wasn't being followed.

"What…what do you mean?"

"That bottle of water back there that she's clasping…it contains a little sedative".

"Damon, what the hell are you doing…Bonnie trusted you".

"The only thing she needs to trust is that I won't let her sacrifice herself to save anyone…not me, not you…not Elena, not Caroline and not Tyler…if she knew where we were going before we reached the destination, she would be kicking and screaming right now…and it was even the sedative or I would drain her to the point where she was weak…so what do you think was best?" I asked turning to him.

"What is your plan?" Stefan asked staring at me.

I looked over Stefan and smirked, "If I told you, I would have to kill you…or sedate you too".

SSSSS

When I stopped the car in front of the farmhouse, Stefan looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing Damon?" he sighed.

"Making sure that everyone is safe…if they can't get to Bonnie, no one can be sacrificed", I replied turning the car off and heading towards the front door. Before I reached the door to knock, the door flew open and the petite, plump body rushed out and hugged me.

"William!" Mary exclaimed, "it's soo good to see you".

"Mary…it's good to see you as well, I'm sorry for calling at the last minute…but as I explained over the phone, it is crucial that we come visit you right now"

"Oh it's ok…I'm always ready for visitors and who is this handsome young man giving me the eyes?" Mary smirked as she looked over my shoulder.

"Oooh…this is my brother Xander, he thought that Willow and I were sneaking off to get married or something, so he insisted on coming along", I rolled my eyes, "you know how siblings can be".

"My two boys used to fight like cats and dogs", Mary snickered.

"Soo…I hate to say it, but Willow fell asleep during the drive and she can be rather cranky if she's awakened before her designated time, soo…do you have a room, I can put her in?"

"Oh sure…your old room is all set", Mary grinned.

"Thanks Mary", I smiled as I walked back to the car and lifted Bonnie out of the car bridal style.

I could feel Stefan's eyes burning a hole in my back. I only needed two days for this to work and even if I had to somehow get Mary to help me tie Bonnie up and throw her in the basement, I would do it.

After lying Bonnie down in the bed and closing the door, I walked back downstairs where Mary was trying to feed Stefan some of her apple pie. "Mary, my brother just wolfed down two burgers at a place off of the highway…all he wants to do now is sleep", I replied narrowing my eyes at Stefan.

"Oh of course…Xander, your room is up the stairs, two doors on the left…wow…it's soo good to have visitors", she grinned as Stefan took the hint and disappeared upstairs.

I stood in the doorway for a few seconds as Mary looked at me and then she smirked, "So tell me William, what are you and Willow running from now…because for some reason, I don't believe you decided to come visit me out of the blue at 10pm at night".

I smiled, "I know…I'm going to be honest with you", I replied sitting down across from her. Mary was smart…she wasn't about to take any old excuse that I gave her and I frankly, don't have the heart to compel her at this point, "there is someone after Willow…a man from her past who is dangerous…he uses people and I am trying to keep her safe".

"Who is this man…can't you just call the police?"

"I can't do that…he's bigger than the police, he has a lot of people working for him".

"Oh…so you want to hide out here?"

"I don't want to hide out here…per se…I want Willow to".

"What?" Mary asked.

"Willow is a fighter…she won't just run away and I'm not sure that she can fight this man…she doesn't have enough…power and he plays dirty…I want to keep her safe and you were the one person that I could think of that I know that she would be safe with and she would want to be safe with", I replied.

Mary looked at me with a twisted mouth.

"If this is too much, I can go somewhere else…we can go somewhere else…"

"What did I tell you last time you were here with her…if you were some sort of freak, I had an auto loader…I am fine with Willow staying here for as long as you need her to…I am a tough old broad, I think if anyone came to harm us…I could handle it".

I had to chuckle at Mary's tenacity. I almost believed that she was telling the truth.

"But how long are you staying?" she asked.

"I will be gone by tomorrow night, but I need your help…Willow will want to go with me, but she can't…so I will need you to help me keep her here…do you think you can do that?"

"I can try", Mary replied hesitantly.

"And one more thing, when she wakes up…she's going to be mad at me…she thought that we were just going to the beach for a party, she has no idea that I brought her here".

Mary shook her head, "You two…"

"I know…we're always arguing or something…"

"No…you two are…you two always seem to have something bubbling under the surface…like there are soo many words unspoken between you", Mary replied.

"That's an understatement", I mumbled.

"Well…I will leave you with this before I go upstairs and get some sleep…never leave any words unsaid between the one you love…you never know when your time may be up and the last thing you want to think about before meeting the big man in the sky, is that you wish that you had told the person that you love the most everything", Mary smiled as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

I stood staring out of the window clenching and unclenching my fist.

SSSSS

I opened my eyes to the sunlight shining softly through the sheer curtain in the room. I sat up quickly and looked around frantically. The room was soo familiar, but the haze that attacked my brain was stopping me from processing it just that moment. "You're awake…when you and William got in late last night, I was afraid that I was experiencing déjà vu", Mary smiled as she walked in the room.

I watched her as she sat down a tray filled with breakfast in front of me, "Where's…Da…William?" I asked staring at her.

"He and his brother went outside to cut some wood for me…you know, the handsome features really run in the family", she winked.

"Mary?" I asked.

"Yes Willow…it's me…William said that you were so adamant about coming to see me and you fell asleep in the car…we put you in this room last night and you slept the entire time", Mary said as she reached out to hug me.

"Yes…I was…umm…hi", I chuckled rubbing my forehead, "I must have been really tired".

"You were…well…eat up, I have to go into town and I'm taking Xander with me…you think I have a chance with him?" she winked.

Xander? Must be Stefan's code name…that Damon.

"Umm…you may", I replied.

"Good…well I will be back later, we will have a nice talk…I want to know everything that you've been up to", Mary grinned as she left the room.

I stood up and looked out of the window as Mary walked outside and spoke to Damon and Stefan. I noticed Damon look up towards the window and then Stefan following Mary to her truck hopping inside and Stefan sliding into the passenger seat.

I crossed my arms and began to pace the room waiting for Damon to appear. He had kidnapped me and brought me to Mary's. He knew that being here would mean that I could not go completely crazy on him like he deserved. How could he bring me here? Elena, Caroline and Tyler are probably being tortured and he takes me on a country getaway…how could he be soo selfish…

"Well are you going to eat the breakfast?" Damon asked appearing in the doorway.

"How could you do this!" I marched over to him, "the entire town is falling apart and you kidnap me…because I know you did something to make me fall asleep last night".

"Bonnie calm down…"

"I need to be in Mystic Falls helping…trying to find Elena and Caroline…not here on some retreat…take me back…either you take me back or I will find a way back on my own".

"Bonnie…you can not go back…were you not listening, as soon as you set foot in Mystic Falls…Klaus will have you and if he has you, the sacrifice can happen".

"So I'm just supposed to hide out here?"

"Until I can think of a better plan…yes", he answered.

I stomped my foot and turned away from him, "My friends are going through hell right now…"

"We're not having any fun either right now", he deadpanned.

I turned and glared at him, "Damon…"

"Bonnie, listen to me…nothing will happen to Elena, Caroline or the mutt…I promise you".

"How can you promise that…we don't even know how to get rid of Klaus".

"Bonnie, you have to trust me".

I shook my head and looked at him.

"You have to trust me…I've lived a long time Bonnie and I have not lived this long without being able to come up with a plan to keep myself alive".

"And what about the rest of us?" I asked.

He walked over to me and I could immediately feel my body start to hum with nervous energy, "No matter what happens, you will be the last witch standing", he whispered as he caressed my cheek.

**Do you trust Damon? Do you believe him?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing I appreciate it! We are getting closer and closer to the climax...will it be satisfying? ;-p**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So you and William, you don't actually seem like a happy couple", Mary commented as I helped her dry the dishes later that evening.

"There's just a lot going on. He thinks that he's helping bringing me here, but I can't forget about what's going on at home", I shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked over at Mary. There were soo many times that I wanted to just confess all to people. Mary, my father, numerous people…if I could just tell them that I was a witch, that I was in love with a vampire and there was some old original vampire after me who wanted to use me to sacrifice my friends and then kill me and when I get ready to open my mouth to speak, I always realize that no one who lives in a world outside of mine would understand.

"Do you know that William broke up with me a couple of months ago?" I replied looking at her, "and ever since then we've been circling each other…"

"Broke up? Oh no…I don't believe that".

I smirked, "I didn't believe it myself".

"But surely you must know that he still has deep feelings for you".

I shrugged, "That's what everyone keeps telling me".

SSSSS

"Damon, I don't like this, Bonnie won't like this", Stefan stood with his arms crossed in front of me.

"It doesn't matter if she will like it or whether you like it, this is our only option…you know Klaus will be searching for Bonnie and he will do whatever he can to find her, unless we give him what he wants", I replied, "but you have to keep Bonnie here…I am doing most of the heavy duty work. I'm saving your girlfriend and her annoying friends, you can do this one thing, I am sure".

"Damon, Bonnie will hate you for this".

"What else is new?" I shrugged as I heard Bonnie walking up the steps with Mary. I heard Mary say that she needed to get up early tomorrow and Bonnie thank her for their talk and then doors closed.

"Stefan, I need you, I need you to pretend that you can be ruthless", I replied grabbing him.

Stefan sighed, "Ok…fine".

I let him go, "Have a good night…I know things won't be good in the morning, but I need you not to wuss up on me".

"I need you not to do anything stupid", Stefan replied.

"Stupid? When do I ever do anything stupid?" I winked as I walked out of the room.

I headed down the hallway and entered the bedroom where Bonnie sat in the window seat looking out of the window. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and she was staring…it was the most beautiful and tragic thing I had ever laid eyes on. "Bonnie", I said quietly.

She turned to me and I could see the tears in her eyes as I closed the door walking into the room, "Bonnie, it's going to be ok", I replied walking over and sitting down next to her.

"How do you know that…we don't know anything…everything is a mess…Klaus has everyone he needs…"

"Except you", I replied, "and he won't have you".

She stood up and walked away from me, "If Klaus is as powerful as they say he is…how will anyone stop him? He can't be stopped, I found nothing in the grimoire".

"There's always a way", I replied standing up and meeting her in the middle of the room, "but with that said…I want to tell you something…"

"What?" she asked backing away from me.

"I need you to sit down and just let me say this…and don't try to add in any of your witchy two cents".

She opened her mouth to disagree, but I placed my finger on her lips, "Bonnie…"

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Do you remember our conversation the night before your graduation?" I asked leaning against the wall staring at her.

"The night before my graduation…not really…", she replied confused.

"We were talking about your father and how you just accepted that he was never around for you…and you said that you would never be a parent like the kind that you had…you would love your children and never abandon them…you said that and you had a look in your eyes…a look in your eyes that told me that you believed that and you wanted that…", I began.

"But Damon, I was just talking…I…"

"No, you want to have children someday Bonnie…you want that and the truth is, I could never give you that", I stated as she began to shake her head, "and then it was the night of Tyler's graduation party in the woods…"

I watched as her hand when to her chest, where the stake had entered her chest.

"When that stake entered your chest and you collapsed to the ground, I felt like I was frozen in place…"

"That's because I paralyzed you…"

"No…after that…when you were lying on the ground…your life was slipping away. I could hear your heartbeat slowing…I could hear your breath becoming shallow and do you know the only thing that I could think of…the only thing that I could hope for at that time…I wanted you to die", I confessed as she looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I wanted you to die, because I want you…I want you to be with me forever, I love you and when I fall in love, things always get messy…I wanted you to turn Bonnie, I wanted you to be a vampire".

She gasped as she turned away from me.

"Bonnie, I have never stopped loving you, but I need you to know something…I broke up with you…", I stated moving closer to her and taking her hand, turning her around to face me, "I broke up with you because I promised myself a long time ago that I would never hurt you again and being you with me…would hurt you…I wanted you to die that night…I wanted you to turn into a monster like me because I never want you to leave me".

"Damon, I don't believe for one second that you would have let me die", she replied, "you wouldn't do that".

"I stood there and did nothing! I know what I wanted Bonnie", I argued.

"I know…it was a moment of weakness…I know that you would never let me die, if you could help it".

"You don't get it…but you should…Bonnie, I always go after what I want…no matter the consequences…I wanted you forever and I was willing at that moment to let you go through the process of turning into a vampire if it meant that I could have you forever…do you know who that makes me?"

"No…who does that make you?" she asked.

"Elijah".

She shook her head feverishly, "No…Damon…you are not Elijah…you could never be Elijah", she replied grabbing my arm, "Elijah didn't care for me…he cared about my power…he wanted that…he never wanted me…you…you wanted me Damon…and that is why I know, you would have never let me die, look at what you're doing now…you kidnapped me to make sure that I stay alive".

"Oh so now that's a good thing?" I smirked.

"It is when I'm proving to you that you are not Elijah and you will never be Elijah…when you wanted me…I knew that you loved me…there was never a question of that".

"And now?"

"And now…I know that you care about my wellbeing enough to stash me away here", she smiled slightly, "despite the threat of multiple aneurysms, you still kidnapped me".

I shook my head as I touched her cheek, "Just so you know…I never stopped wanting you and I would risk anything and everything to get you exactly what you dream of".

She looked up at me and suddenly there was a moment when I wanted something else. I wanted to be close to her, I moved her hair out of her eyes and looked down. I leaned down and out my mouth near her ear, "Can you forget for a couple of hours that I'm a jackass and pretend that you and I are still this awesome supernatural couple that puts all of our friends to shame?" I whispered, "can we just forget that the world is about to end and just focus on the fact that you and I had something…something that neither of us expected to happen the way it did, but it happened nevertheless and as much as I try…as much as you try…we can't just walk away from it?"

Bonnie looked at me and nodded as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. I grabbed her and lifted her up off the floor kissing her like this would be the last time. I wanted to savor every single moment with her as if it was the last time. I moved her over to the bed and laid her down as I heard her heart beating rapidly.

I looked down at her, "It's ok…calm down", I whispered.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"Don't apologize, I understand", I said kissing her on the forehead as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you…do you believe me?" I whispered as I slowly removed her shirt and lifted her up so that we were sitting face to face on the bed.

She moved over to kiss me on the neck.

I stopped her, "Bonnie…I love you…do you believe me?"

She met my eyes and her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, "I believe you", she replied as she moved closer to me wrapping her legs around me and melting into me with a kiss.

That's was all I needed to hear as I pulled her closer and I began placing kisses on her neck. She breathed in deeply and whispered my name as I lowered her back onto the bed. As we began to make love, I was convinced that everything that I planned to do tomorrow was for the best.

Hours later, Bonnie lay in bed entangled in the sheets and I watched her as I slowly put on my clothes. It's actually pretty funny, I am sure that she is going to be livid with me when she wakes up and realizes what I've done and what I am going to do. Throughout our relationship we're either at odds, having awesome make up sex, or bantering…and I loved it. I placed the paper on the pillow next to Bonnie's head and slipped on my jacket.

I headed out of the room softly and slipped into the waiting car in the driveway, "I won't even ask what you were doing", Bianca narrowed her eyes at me.

"Did you do what you were supposed to?" I asked ignoring her glare.

"I did what I had to do to keep my daughter safe".

"Good then…everything is fine…drive", I replied.

"You know…you're lucky that I know you love my daughter because if I believed for one second…."

"Can you just drive…thank you", I snapped as I looked up at the house as Bianca drove away.

SSSSS

My eyes opened suddenly as the sun drifted through the window. I sat up in bed looking around for Damon as I felt that something was wrong with me. I looked over at the paper on the pillow next to me and read it, 'Sorry—Damon'. "Sorry?" I whispered as jumped out of the bed, "Stefan…Stefan!" I called as I rushed out of the room.

Stefan ran upstairs and met me in the hallway, "Mary's not here, but I think it would have been hard to explain why you are calling me Stefan".

"Where's Damon?" I asked looking around, "where is he…"

"Bonnie…calm down…I can hear your heart beating…"

"Where…where is he Stefan…where…?" I asked as if I would stop breathing at any moment. I had a fear, but I didn't believe it.

"Bonnie…calm down", Stefan replied slowly grabbing my arms.

I looked at him and I could hear him telling me to calm down…but all I could do was concentrate…and nothing happened.

"My powers…where are my powers?" I asked.

"Bonnie…it was for the best", Stefan replied.

I stared at him, "It was for the best…what do you mean…where's Damon…what happened to my powers…Stefan…"

"Bonnie…Damon only wanted to protect you…"

I shook my head as Stefan moved closer to me as I felt like the room start to spin.

"Bonnie…he doesn't want…", Stefan began but was caught off guard by my fist meeting his face.

It felt like I hit a brick wall but he grimaced all the same. I shook my fist, "Damn it!" I screamed, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…damn it…I'm sorry! But I want to hit Damon…but he's not here".

"It's ok…"

"It's not ok!" I shrieked, "where did he go…to face Klaus, he can't do that…Klaus will kill him, he would need a witch to help him…", as the realization washed over me, "my mother…she took away my powers and they're going to see Klaus together, aren't they?"

Stefan sighed, "Bonnie, Damon risked a lot to keep you safe".

"He joined up with my mother…what makes him think he can trust her…and she took away my powers, for how long? What am I supposed to do? We have to go back…we have to find them".

"Bonnie…we can't find them…we don't know where Klaus is or where he is keeping everyone else and without your powers, you can't find them either".

I felt like hitting Stefan again…and this time, I wanted to hit him not Damon, "So this was the plan…to leave me here without my powers with you and what…he goes off with my mother and gets himself killed?"

"Bonnie…this is what Damon wanted…and your mother…this is why she came back to Mystic Falls".

"What?"

"Your mother came back because she knew that Klaus was after you…Damon told me that much and she refused to allow him to take you…"

I felt a part of my heart break, "What?"

"She told Damon that she came back to protect you, she made him promise not to tell you".

I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, "I…I can't…so they are both sacrificing themselves to save me…no…not going to happen", I stood up, "we are going back to Mystic Falls and we are tracking down Klaus and everyone else".

"No we are not…Damon made me promise to keep you safe and that is what I am doing".

"But he could die Stefan…my mother could die…"

"Bonnie, Damon made me promise and I'm sorry…but we are not going back to Mystic Falls", Stefan replied calmly.

"I hate you and I hate your brother!" I seethed as I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I looked in the mirror and closed my eyes as I felt the lump in my throat. I could still feel Damon's hands on me. I gripped onto the sink. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening…this would not happen…

SSSSS

Bianca stopped the car and pulled up in front of Shelia's house. "I still believe we should have gone somewhere else", I remarked as I opened my door and stepped out of car.

"This is where we need to be if we plan to defeat Klaus", Bianca replied walking towards the stairs and stopping at the front door.

"What?"

"Bodies…inside", she replied before closing her eyes and chanting for a few moments, "they're gone", she replied opening the door and stepping inside, "this place…it hasn't changed much".

"Wouldn't know…I was barely allowed in the house when Shelia was alive", I replied looking around.

Bianca turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "And how did you get invited in now?"

"I am not having this conversation with you…we need to find wherever Klaus has Elena and the rest of the gang and that is all…you do your thing with Klaus…everyone is saved…except for you and Bonnie's happy…well…sorta".

"We won't need to find Klaus…Klaus will come to us", Bianca replied, "he will know that a Bennett witch is here".

"But you're not a real Bennett witch…"

Bianca turned to me and smiled, "Point…but you know nothing about me or my ancestry…Klaus accepted me for a reason…he wanted Bonnie, but he settled for me…don't you wonder why?"

I matched her gaze, "I don't really care…I care about one thing, saving Bonnie".

"Uh, huh", Bianca replied walking away from me and kneeling down near the bookcase where Shelia and now Bonnie kept many spell books.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over her shoulder as she brought up a piece of the floor, "are you seriously tearing up the house?"

Bianca turned around holding a dagger.

"Whoa…wait a minute…I thought we had a deal", I replied backing up.

"We do…this is not for you, this is for Klaus…it's the only way to kill him".

"So you're going to stab him with that?" I asked.

"No…you are", she answered.

SSSSS

"Bonnie, are you going to come out of there?" Stefan asked tiredly through the bathroom door as I sat on the floor. He had been calling through the door for close to an hour now and I refused to answer him or show my face.

I was hurt, confused, angry and scared. I think I have never been so afraid in my entire life. The truth is I'm afraid for everyone else. Damon and my mother were on some rescue suicide mission, Elena and Caroline were god knows where with Klaus and even though Damon stashed me here with Stefan, I still felt like someone working for Klaus could find me at any moment and then Stefan and Mary would be in danger.

I closed my eyes as I leaned up against the tub and rocked slowly. I need to do something…I need to find a way to help…there was no way I could stay here and let everyone else die.

"Bonnie…come on…I know you're pissed at all of us, but I seriously think we need to talk".

I closed my eyes tighter as I felt the lump form in my throat, "You are not going to cry…you are done crying", I whispered to myself as I stood up and looked in the mirror, "you are going to make sure that Klaus pays".

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Stefan backed away, "Look, Bonnie…I know you are upset…"

"We're going back to Mystic Falls", I replied slipping on my jacket.

"We are not going back to Mystic Falls".

"Yes we are…and you can't stop me Stefan".

"Oh I think I can Bonnie, you don't have any powers and I am prepared to do whatever I have to, to keep you here", Stefan warned me.

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise to Damon and I intend to keep it".

"That's fine because I didn't promise him anything", I stated walking back into the bathroom slamming the door.

"You know you are acting like a child!" Stefan called to me.

"Thanks!" I called back as I sat down on the tiles, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I would let Stefan keep his promise…I didn't promise anything.

SSSSS

"What is that?"

"It's a white oak dagger…it's the only true weapon that we have against original vampires…while a witch may be able to incapacitate a vampire for a few moments, the dagger kills them permanently as long as the dagger stays in them", Bianca explained.

"Well I know another handy dandy way…cutting their heads off".

"Yes and do you know how close you will have to get to do that and how long that may take…we don't have that amount of time…when we attack Klaus, it has to be quick".

"But you want me to stab him with the dagger?" I asked as I took the dagger from her hands examining it.

"Yes…Klaus and I need to have a little…talk…and he will be vulnerable then".

"Ok…and he will just let me walk up behind him and stab him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What…you don't trust me?" Bianca smirked.

"No…actually…I don't…I believe that you love Bonnie and you don't want her to die…I don't believe that you care whether I live or die".

Bianca shrugged and then stood absolutely still, "Someone's coming", she replied, "go!" she waved her hand as a wind knocked me into the next room.

I peered around the corner as the front door flew open as the small witch I grabbed in Bonnie's room proceeded through the door. I could see that she still has a nasty scar on her neck and she was accompanied by two vampires.

"Bianca", she smiled, "so nice to see you again".

"I guess you've come to escort me to see Klaus?"

I slipped the dagger under my jacket slowly as I watched them.

"Yes for some reason, he wants to see you", the witch replied.

"Well of course he does…sometimes people just get tired of the new play things", Bianca answered.

I feel like I want to vomit. 'Follow us, but not too closely', Bianca's voice sounded in my head. What the hell?

'Follow us!' she repeated.

'Ok!' I shouted.

SSSSSS

I walked out of the bathroom to Stefan lying on my bed reading a book. "Are you done?" he asked glancing at me.

I walked past him over to the desk and scribbled on the notepad.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked sitting up.

"Leaving Mary a note", I stated.

"Bonnie…we are not going anywhere", Stefan stated.

I walked over to him, "I know that Damon made you promise to keep me here…and I appreciate that, I know he just wants to keep me safe…but I want the same for him".

"Bonnie, you're not leaving", Stefan replied crossing his arms.

I smiled at him, "I am".

He shook his head as a knock came at the door, "Don't you go near that door", he warned me walking past and opening it to reveal Luka and Jonas.

"Stefan…we will just say we kidnapped _you_", I smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"We can do this by force", Jonas warned.

"No…we won't…Stefan…please…I swear that I will cover for you, I swear it", I pleaded with him.

Stefan sighed loudly, "You better not die".

"I won't", I promised as we headed out of the house with Jonas and Luka in tow.

**Well someone has to die Stefan!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your continuous support and reviews. I appreciate them all! Well here's the confrontation...I hope that you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Bianca...no one else.  
**

Following behind Teen Witch, her band of merry vampires and Bianca, the vampire slayer, was not exactly how I envisioned this going. They headed towards an abandoned mansion not far from town and immediately I knew that we were going to see Klaus.

I guess I should be more apprehensive about this, but after all that I've been through, I am pretty sure that this will be a cakewalk or at least it should be if Bianca doesn't double cross me. Honestly, I'm not sure why I trust her with this. She left Bonnie as a child, never looked back and of course, she told a story about her sacrificing her life for Bonnie's, but that could always be a lie.

I clutched the dagger as the cars stopped and I stopped running as Bianca left the car with Greta and the two vampire henchmen. I watched as they headed in the house and tried to listen to what they were saying, but clearly there was a spell surrounding the home to prevent that. I watched as the door closed and I moved around the perimeter of the house trying to find the best way inside.

"Damon…I assumed you were more stealth than this", a voice drawled from in back of me.

I immediately froze clutching the dagger in my hand and turned around to face Katherine.

"I should kill you with this", I replied looking down at the dagger and then back at her smirking face.

"You should, but you won't. This little ambush you are planning, you need way more soldiers than the Mama Bennett to pull this off".

"Oh but I could…leave you out here to rot after what you did a couple of months ago", I smirked at her.

"Oh you mean tell Bonnie the truth? I thought that's what you guys were always big on…the truth…so what I told her that I thought she would be fertilizer", Katherine shrugged, "you're here obviously to save the day, so I gather you and the witch kissed and made up".

"I don't have time for this", I said walking away from her and towards the house.

"You are going to need me and believe it or not, I want to see Klaus dead as much as you do".

I raised an eyebrow. Katherine suddenly being back in town, showing up here and offering to help sent every single nerve I had on edge, "If you double cross me, you will be the first vampire I kill", I snapped as I headed towards the window peering inside before opening it slowly and climbing in. Katherine stood behind me with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking back at her.

"Just looking at your well kept ass", she smirked.

"I will kill you", I repeated as I headed into the house.

When I stepped onto the floor of the dusty back room, I made sure to do it as quietly as possible. Katherine followed me into the room and looked around. "Where are they?" she whispered.

"Be quiet", I whispered back as I listened for any voices.

I walked over to the door and placed my ear up against it as my hearing traveled downstairs to a room and I could hear Bianca.

"You know, you really didn't have to send the little girl to pick me up", she scoffed, "I am almost offended you didn't come yourself".

"I will show you who's a little girl…", Greta snapped.

"Silence!" a deep voice roared, "Greta, you may leave us".

"Klaus…I don't think…"

"Greta…leave…now".

I could hear Greta sigh and walked out of the room closing the door.

"Go after her", I whispered to Katherine.

"Go after her?" Katherine asked, "you want me to kill…"

"Don't kill her…incapacitate her".

Katherine raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I will kill you if you kill her", I narrowed my eyes.

"That threat is getting old", Katherine replied flippantly as she headed out of the room.

I slowly moved out after her moving towards the room where I could hear Bianca speaking with Klaus…

"Such a poor substitute for me", she cooed.

"Yes, she is. However, would you have rather I discarded you for your daughter?" Klaus asked.

I felt my blood start to boil.

"My daughter? We made a deal a long time ago that Bonnie was not to be touched, imagine my surprise when I found out that you sent Elijah after her".

"Yes, Elijah...such a loyal servant, until he decided that he wanted to have it all, including your daughter…shame what she did to him, she is a fiery little thing…tell me Bianca, where is she?" I could hear Klaus walking across the floor and I could also hear Bianca's heart beat speed up.

"I don't know where Bonnie is", Bianca replied without waver in her voice.

There was a pause and then I heard a slap as I imagine Bianca was knocked to the floor. "Bianca…Bianca…you should know better than to lie to me", he replied as I heard his footsteps across the room.

I could smell blood…witch's blood permeating the air and I wasn't sure if it was Greta's or Bianca's.

"I am not lying to you, Bonnie disappeared from Mystic Falls, I don't know where she is".

Klaus said nothing for a few moments as I made my way closer to the room. I peered inside from the doorway and noticed that Bianca was facing the doorway and her nose was bleeding. She was a tough little cookie and I guess that's where Bonnie got her bravery from.

"I believe you. You don't know where she is".

"I told you I had no idea where she was, I know not to lie you Klaus".

"I know you do", he said walking over to her and touching her cheek, "because if you knew that your daughter was outside of this house, you would be sending her far away instead of attempting to assassinate me with that vampire outside the door".

Before I could process what he just said, I found myself flying into the room and flying into a wall as a piece of wood went through my abdomen and I felt unbearable pain. It was only then that I realized that Klaus looked nothing like I imagined. He resembled a member of a boy band as opposed to some an old foreboding vampire.

"Silly Bianca…just for this betrayal, I'm going to kill him, then your daughter and then I am going to punish you for being a very bad, bad witch".

As I tried to ignore the pain, I looked over at the dagger on the floor outside of the room and hoped that Bianca would see it and do something…and what the hell did he mean Bonnie was outside?

SSSSSS

"Who's in the house?" I asked looking up at the mansion.

"Your friends are being held in the basement guarded by two vampires…your mother and Damon are in a room with Klaus…and…no…it can't be…", Jonas replied with his eyes closed.

"What?" I asked.

"Greta…she's fighting…Katherine", Jonas answered.

"Katherine? She's here?" Stefan asked.

"Here", Jonas said handing me a dagger.

"What…what is this?" I asked looking down.

"A white oak dagger, the only thing that can kill an Original…besides what you did to Elijah, you won't be able to do the same to Klaus".

"I will do it", Stefan said taking the dagger from me.

Jonas shook his head, "Only if you want to die…if a vampire kills an Original with a dagger, the vampire dies with them".

I looked at Stefan, "I will do it, I will be ok".

"We have to get into that house", Luka interrupted Stefan and I as he charged towards the house with Jonas.

"Wait…we need a plan!" Stefan called after them.

"We are saving Greta, whatever you do is up to you", Jonas called back.

"You find Elena, Caroline and Tyler…I will find my mother and Damon", I replied looking at Stefan.

"No you won't, you can't face Klaus alone with no powers".

"That is why I can face him. Trust me on this Stefan. Make sure Elena and Tyler get away and you come find me with Caroline", I replied.

"Damon did not want you involved", Stefan replied.

"Since when does Damon get what he wants", I smirked.

Stefan looked at me. I could tell that he was torn, but I grabbed his hand, "We are going to make this work, I promise you".

"If you die…I'm turning you into a vampire, I refuse to live for eternity with Damon hating me for another 100 plus years", Stefan stated and I totally believed him.

"I understand", I replied.

Stefan bit into his wrist and held it out, "I mean it".

I looked at him and blinked as he looked at me.

"I mean it", he said more forcefully.

I shook my head and drank some of his blood. Immediately I felt different, it was as if my entire body came alive. Usually when I drank Damon's blood, it didn't affect me much at all; but the fact that I had no powers at the moment may be the reason why I felt as if I was floating.

"Ok…happy?"

"Yes…now let's go", Stefan replied as we made our way to the house.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie's not here", Bianca replied calmly.

"Oh she is here, now would I lie to you Bianca?" Klaus asked, "as a matter of fact, hello Bonnie".

I turned to the doorway grimacing as Bonnie stood there staring into the room.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here!" Bianca screamed.

"Quiet!" Klaus said looking at Bianca who instantly became quiet.

I watched as he moved over to Bonnie and looked at her with a predatory smile, I could feel the wood slowly being removed from my stomach and I noticed that Bianca was moving her lips very slowly and almost inconspicuously.

"Bonnie, I've waited years to meet you. You are every bit as beautiful as I imagined" he replied as he walked towards her.

I could hear her heart beating fast and I could tell that she was afraid, but she didn't allow her face to show it and that made me proud.

"Am I?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but I also see that you inherited your mother's personality".

"Which would be?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus moved closer to her and held out his finger running it alongside her face, blood began to trickle from the scratch that he left on her face. He took his finger with Bonnie's blood and stuck it in his mouth, "So sweet", he whispered.

I fought against everything to get out off that wall.

SSSSS

My cheek was stinging from where he scratched me and I couldn't move, "You know, I am actually glad that your mother volunteered to take your place with me all of those years ago", Klaus replied.

I felt my heart jump as I looked over at my mother. What did he mean that she volunteered?

"Are you confused? Elijah came to you when you were just a child and I was willing to cultivate you until it was time, but your mother volunteered to come in your place...a mother's love…there's nothing like it", Klaus sighed.

I looked over at my mother on the floor looking at me and I felt the tears appear in my eyes. She volunteered to go with Elijah and be Klaus' witch to save me? I clutched the dagger behind my back tighter.

"But now that you've come to me, there's no reason to delay this any longer", Klaus replied as he turned around and noticed that Damon was gone from the wall. I had only just realized he had disappeared.

"Oh Bianca, you are a bad girl…you let the vampire go?" Klaus turned to my mother and then I realized that it was my time. I raised my arm and ran towards him with the dagger in my hand and before I could reach him, he twirled around and I found myself flying into a wall and dropping to the floor. When I hit the floor I felt like every bone in my body had been broken as everything went black.

SSSSS

I searched the entire house looking for Stefan (I was going to kill him) and Katherine (if she killed Greta, I will kill her), I hated leaving Bonnie in there with Klaus but I know that Bianca will protect her. We needed back up badly. I ran towards the stairs towards the basement and found the room leading to the basement littered with vampire bodies. As I made my way to the basement, I saw Jonas and Luka holding onto the witch.

"Damon", Jonas replied.

"Your daughter is not the innocent victim that you portrayed her as", I seethed as I glared at the bleeding Greta whose eyes were partially open.

"I am aware", Jonas stated as he walked past me and out of the house.

Great…some help he was. I ran towards the basement steps and the door flew open with Stefan carrying Elena and Tyler and Caroline walking up behind him.

"Is she alive?" I asked looking down at Elena.

"Yes…barely…I am getting her out of here".

"Yes, I'm sure you are. I asked you to do one thing for me…one thing and you didn't do it", I said through clenched teeth.

"Bonnie would never allow you to do this, you know that", Stefan answered.

"If she dies…", I warned him.

"I know", he replied as he walked past me, "as soon as I get Elena safely away from here, I'm coming back in".

I nodded as he walked past me with Tyler and Caroline, who I grabbed, "Not you Blondie, we have some work to do".

SSSSSS

I laid on the floor as I heard Klaus speaking with my mother, "Bianca, you're daughter is disrespectful…I will have to teach her a lesson".

I rose slowly from the floor as he continued speaking to my mother with his back turned towards me. I could feel my body start to heal because of the blood I ingested from Stefan as I walked over to Klaus with a piece of the dagger in my hands.

"Oh Bonnie, you know that you can't sneak up on me", Klaus rushed over to me, wrapping his hand around my neck and I struggled to breathe as he lifted me up off the floor, "you are very strong, very tenacious, you would serve me well. Your friends have escaped my basement, so I guess it's just you and me now".

I clawed at his hands as I felt myself starting to lose consciousness, but I fought not to give in.

SSSSS

"I want you to get Bonnie out of there, I don't care what you have to do…but you get Bonnie out of that room", I ordered as Caroline and I marched towards the room where Bonnie and Bianca were.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

"Don't worry about that, you just worry about Bonnie and making sure that she's safe".

I could hear Klaus speaking as we made our way closer to the room, "I will cause a scene and you will get Bonnie out of that room".

"Bonnie won't leave you".

"Bonnie won't have a choice, she has no powers…she can't fight you", I replied as we stood in the door.

I watched as Klaus clutched onto Bonnie by her throat and I went into the room, "Hey…I will give you the doppelganger if that's what you want", I announced.

Klaus turned to me dropping Bonnie to the floor as she coughed and gasped for breath. Caroline rushed over to her, picked her up and I could hear Bonnie protesting as she pulled away from Caroline. I picked up the dagger and started advancing towards Klaus, but I found myself paralyzed as I heard Bonnie screaming.

Bianca stood up from her place on the floor and I could see her chanting as her eyes began to glow. It was something I had never seen from a witch before. She walked slowly over to Klaus as a bright light started to shone in the room. I fought to move, but I was paralyzed. Bonnie was fighting Caroline who was holding on tightly.

"You will not have my daughter", Bianca said calmly walking over to Klaus.

"Do you really believe that you are stronger than me?" Klaus asked as he struggled to move.

"You have no idea how strong I am", Bianca answered as she moved closer and faced him.

"Mom…get away from him!" Bonnie screamed.

Bianca looked over at Bonnie and as soon as I looked at her face, I knew what was going to happen, "Bonnie, I always loved you. I never wanted to see you hurt…I never wanted to see you in danger…I always wanted the best for you, I hope you know that", Bianca said with a smile on her face, "I love you Bonnie, you will always be my little girl that I would give my life for".

"No…mom…no…don't!" Bonnie screamed as she fought to get out of Caroline's grip.

I watched as if it happened in slow motion as Bianca held up her hand and placed it on Klaus' chest.

SSSSS

I fought Caroline, but every time I moved she tightened her grip. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"I can't Bonnie…I can't move…I'm not controlling my arms", Caroline cried.

I watched closed her eyes with her hand on Klaus' chest. I felt like the world stopped turning as bright light began to glow between them. Klaus began to scream loudly as the bright light grew. I began screaming over and over again, "Mommy…don't…don't!"

"I love you Bonnie!" my mother's voice infiltrated my head, "don't be sad".

After her voice left my head, there was a loud boom and the room filled with bright light blinding us all. It was as if the room had combusted from the inside out.

**The next chapter...tearjerker...**


	12. Chapter 11

**First off, if you have not viewed the latest Vampire Diaries episode, please do. It was one for the shipper books for BAMON. Just make sure you ignore the last part of the episode or at the very least, come into it with a VERY open mind. ;-p**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, this fic is just chugging along...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much.**

"Bonnie…", Elena began for the 2,000th time since we left the house that Klaus held her, Caroline and Tyler captive in for days and the same place my mother disappeared with him, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine", I replied as I removed the dishes from the dishwasher and looked at Elena for a moment, "your bruises are healing".

She touched her neck where some of the scars from Klaus and his torture still remained, "Stefan wanted to give me more blood, but I didn't want it…but I feel better".

"I'm happy. I'm glad that you're ok", I smiled as I reached over and hugged her for a few moments and then went back to putting away the dishes.

"Bonnie, you can talk to me. You do know that, don't you?"

I turned to her and nodded, "Of course I know that Elena, I just really have nothing to say".

"It's been a couple of days…"

"I know", I cut her off, "you know what, I'm late for a study group. I will be home at around 10, no need to wait up for me".

"Ok", Elena sighed as she watched me pick up my bag and head out of the backdoor.

When I reached my car, I paused as I clutched the handle of the door. My hand shook a little as I opened the door and got inside. Four days had passed since everything happened at Klaus' house and everyone was starting to heal. I wanted to heal, I wanted to force myself to heal, but there was a part of me that felt like I had a hole in my chest. As soon as we left the house, everyone tried to talk to me and I told them that I absolutely did not want to discuss it. My mother was gone, Klaus was gone and everyone was alive and safe, we should be happy. So every time someone tries to bring it up to me, I shut them down and tell them I don't want to talk about it. Elena usually stopped talking, Caroline just frowned and looked as if she wanted to cry, Stefan furrowed his brow and Damon…well…Damon had been Damon, he didn't say much to me after we left the house and I was grateful for that.

As I started my car, I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, but I quickly willed them away. I would not cry. I am tired of crying and there is no point to crying. The only time I allowed myself to cry was after it all happened. I was in my bedroom alone and my dad called. The conversation was a regular one. He was asking me how school was, how the house was coming along and whether I found a new boyfriend. The entire time I listened to him, I wanted to tell him about my mom; how she came back and how she just disappeared again. I wanted to tell him that she didn't leave us for selfish reasons, but for good reasons. I wanted to tell him that she loved me and sacrificed everything for me, but in the end…I couldn't tell him. What good would it do for him to know that in a blink of an eye she was gone again?

After speaking with him, I locked my bedroom door said a quick spell to put a sound barrier around and I cried for hours. Following that cried, I said I would never cry again about it and I've made good on that.

SSSSS

I heard the front door close to the boarding house and immediately I knew that Elena was marching in for some reason and I hope whatever reason that was, she would explain it to Stefan and not me. I gulped down a glass of brandy as I heard her bypass the living room and I sighed in relief. It was amazing to me that after all of those months I spent trying to get Elena from Stefan, at this point, I was relieved when she didn't come to me for anything. I figured it was a byproduct of my feelings for the witch, but whatever it was, it made me feel better.

"Damon, we need to talk", Stefan's voiced from behind me.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Bonnie, she's basically shut down on all of us", Elena replied.

"She hasn't shut down", I replied.

"She has shut down. She doesn't want to talk about what happened".

"Why would she want to talk about her mother who she thought hated her for years suddenly confessing that she sacrificed everything for her, I don't think anyone would want to talk about that".

"But that's not Bonnie, she just acts as if everything's ok and it's not. She has no idea where her mother is or whether she is still alive", Stefan spoke up.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "What do you want me to do, Bonnie and I are not together…we barely speak after what happened in that house, do you expect that she will talk to me".

"Yes, we do", Elena replied, "you know that Bonnie is hurting and she's keeping it all inside, you need to get her to let go".

"Why don't you leave her alone? When she is ready to talk about what happened, she will talk about it".

"Damon…", Elena began.

"Drop it!" I snapped as I headed out of the room, "maybe you two should stop worrying about Bonnie and start worrying about how you managed to allow Katherine to slip out of that house without you noticing, _Stefan_!"

I headed out of the house and slid into my car. I hit my head against the headrest and then I started the car as I dialed the familiar number and waited as the phone rang, "Where are you?" I asked.

She said nothing.

"Where are you?" I asked again.

She answered me and I ended the call.

SSSSS

I stood in the middle of the dusty living room staring down at the black spot on the floor. As soon as my mother and Klaus disappeared, I felt my powers come back to me. I remember immediately running over to the spot and searching around. I remember crying hysterically for my mother, something that I had not done since I was 3 years old. I remember Damon holding me and whispering in my ear. He didn't compel me; but I felt my body shut down and I stopped crying immediately and went silent.

Now that I stand in this room, I want to feel something.

I sat down on the floor and opened the grimoire that I kept in my bag. I pulled out some candles. I lit them and closed my eyes. I recited the spell that I had memorized from the grimoire and I waited as I felt the room grow hotter and the flames began to dance from the candles.

"Bonnie?" her voice filtered through the air.

I opened my eyes and she was standing in front of me or rather an image of her was, "Mommy", a voice said to the side and I saw another image, one of me…as a 3 year old child.

"Bonnie", she smiled as she kneeled down and hugged the 3 year old child.

"Mom, why did you leave me", I said as I moved my lips and the child spoke.

"I wanted to protect you, I always wanted to protect you. I vowed to protect you when you were in my belly and I said that I would protect you until my dying breath".

"But I needed you…I need you".

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I know that you needed me growing up. I know that you went through hell without me. I knew that Shelia would take care of you here and I just needed to take care of you from afar by making sure that Klaus never got to you".

"But why did you leave me now?" I asked as the tears pooled in my eyes.

The tears appeared in my mother's eyes as she touched the child lightly, I could feel her touch on me as I closed my eyes.

"I am soo sorry Bonnie. However, there was a choice to be made and I needed to save you; if I picked that moment to be selfish, Bonnie, everything that I've done up until that moment would have been for nothing. Having you hate me for years…having you believe that I didn't love you…having your grow up without me. I was hoping, I prayed that somehow this would skip you…that maybe you wouldn't have to deal with any of this supernatural stuff and maybe you could avoid Klaus and that is why I brought Nate into the picture, I thought that he would pull you away from all of the evil in this town and allow you to be a regular girl…one who falls in love…gets married…has kids…that's what I wanted for you. I realize you can still have those things, but I just wanted to give you that chance now", she smiled, "I love you Bonnie, I want you to always know that and remember that".

"Thank…", I stumbled over my words as the tears began streaming down my face, "thank you for being my mom the only way you thought you could be".

I saw the tears leave her eyes and I covered my mouth as a hiccup escaped my mouth.

"You know…you are a smart and beautiful young woman, I mean…I question your choice in men", she smirked, "but I know that you have a good heart and I know that the vampire will take care of you, he appears to be loyal…I guess", she rolled her eyes.

I chuckled as I looked into her eyes, "I love you…I love you soo much, Mom", I said as I grabbed onto her tightly as a small child. She held me tightly and I could smell the lavender.

"I love you too Bonnie and I want you to know that this is not goodbye…it's not…", she replied suddenly standing in front of me as the child disappeared.

"But you disappeared…you and Klaus…the only thing left was a black mark on the floor".

She smiled, "Bonnie…just know that I always loved you".

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, she was gone. "Mom?" I asked looking around, "Mommy…what…you didn't say goodbye…you didn't say goodbye!" I screamed as the flames rose from the candles, "you didn't say goodbye!"

The flames rose higher as I turned around in circles, "Mommy!"

The heat in the room began to intensify and then I noticed that I had knocked over one of the candles and fire began to spread around the room. I was too hurt and angry to care.

SSSSS

I parked my car and I could see the flames from the house. A feeling of déjà vu came over me and I flew towards the house and kicked down the door. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the room and the fire was circling her. "Bonnie!" I called to her.

She stood in the middle of the floor and I could see that she was crying.

"Bonnie…stop the fire…", I yelled.

She turned to me and I could see that tears were streaming down her face and that blood was streaming from her nose.

"Bonnie…listen to me…please, stop the flames…please…stop the flames", I coaxed her.

"She left me…everyone leaves me", Bonnie mumbled as she raised her arms and the flames shot up higher.

"Bonnie, everyone does not leave you…Elena, she is never leaving you…Caroline…pfft…forget it…they will be living with you until you are old and grey and that means Stefan will be there too", I said as I moved as close as I could to the flames, "and I won't leave you".

She looked at me and I was about to walk through the fire, but stopped as I noticed it dying down. I walked over to her as she looked at me, "Don't you dare try to kill yourself after all that Bianca and I did to keep your stubborn, emotional and crazy butt alive", I said wiping the blood from her nose away, "I will have you know that I am not too happy with you right now. I had a perfect plan and what do you do, ruin it…you were supposed to stay at Mary's house safe and sound. What do you do? You come here and ruin it all and for that, I had to stab Stefan with a stake through his hand when we got back to Mystic Falls for not keeping his promise".

"Did you think that I would let you go on a suicide mission and keep me in some house?" she asked turning to me, "stop thinking that you know what's best for me…stop hurting me to keep me alive…I don't need you to do that…everyone thinks that I need to be protected or coddled. My mother, she thought I needed to be protected and she spent most of her life…my life…working for a crazy vampire and having me hate her…I don't need to be protected and now she's gone!"

"And what…what Bonnie…people who care about you are just supposed to sit back and watch you die!" he bit back at me, "why should someone sit back and do that!"

"So then you understand why I ended up here that day" she answered.

She got me, the witch got me, but I would never allow her to have the last word, "Bonnie, I have lived a very long time. If my time is up, my time is up…you have only begun to live and I could never allow you to sacrifice yourself for anyone".

"Damon, I am not some fragile thing that needs to be protected, I want you to understand that", she replied quietly, "and you know what, I don't want to know what it feels like for someone to sacrifice their life for mine…I know what that feels like right now and it makes me sick. My mother sacrificed herself for me and I hate it. I hate it soo much, why did I have to learn at that moment that she wasn't the mother that abandoned me? Why did I have to learn that at the end? I didn't want her to sacrifice her life for mine!"

"That wasn't your choice to make, it was Bianca's and she made it", I replied.

Bonnie shook her head and wiped her eyes, "You know…she saved you too".

"What…how…I was about to kill Klaus".

Bonnie looked up towards the ceiling and blew air, "Jonas said that if a vampire stabs an original with the dagger, they would die with the original".

That freaking Bianca! She was all ready to set me up to kill Klaus. She gave ME the dagger to kill Klaus, knowing that if I did, I would die with him! If she wasn't somewhere burned like a crisp, I would find her and rip her heart out.

"So doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy to know that someone sacrificed their life for you too?" Bonnie smirked with the tears shining in her eyes as she walked away from me, "doesn't it pretty much suck?"

"She did that for you, not for me", I answered, "can I just take you home now?"

"I drove here, I can take myself home", she replied.

"Bonnie, I want to help".

"I don't want your help".

"Either way you are going to get it, so do you want to drive yourself home or do you want me to sit here with you and get on your nerves until you are ready to kill me?" I smirked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and then looked at me, "What are we doing here Damon? You broke up with me because you can't handle that one day I may not be here".

"I know that".

"And then that night at Mary's, you confessed everything and we made love because you thought that you would die the next day or you thought that it was a possibility…is that right?"

I looked at her. She was right. That night at Mary's, when I told her everything and made love to her, I knew that there was a strong possibility that I could die. Maybe it was selfish of me, but knowing that and knowing that there was a possibility that I would never see her again, I wanted to be with her. I never thought of what it would mean later on. I have to admit, I did not consider the full effect of what would happen afterwards. Could I be with Bonnie now, even though nothing had changed? At the end of the day, she was still a mortal witch and I was still a vampire. She would eventually die one day leaving me alone, every part of her would disappear and I would be left with nothing but memories…memories to torture me until I decided to stake myself or go out in the sun without my ring.

"Your silence gives me the only answer I need, just go Damon", she scoffed as she turned away from me.

I watched as she kneeled down to pick up the grimoire and the candles placing them in her bag, "You know…I love you…", I choked out as if my throat was closing up with every word, "but I just can't…_we _just can't make this work".

She didn't say anything and as much I wanted to stay or wanted to drag her out of this house, there was really nothing else that I could say or do at the moment. I knew that not having a relationship was still the best thing for all parties involved, so I turned and slowly walked out of the room.

SSSSSS

I heard his footsteps behind me as he walked out of the house and as I put the last candle in the bag, I gripped onto the bag as the tears started to escape my eyes again. I closed my eyes and sobbed on the floor of the house. Not just because of my mother this time, but because I knew that Damon and I would never be what we were before…

**How will these two crazy kids stop putting all of the walls and realize that they would do anything for each other, so they minds well just be together.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well this is all she wrote folks for this one. It was hard to end this one, but I am satisfied with this ending (for now). I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, it is a pleasure to write these fics and have people actually read them. Thank you all once again and until next time...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

"Bonnie, you really should come to the party with us tonight", Elena whined in my doorway dressed in a short black dress and her hair in big barrel curls, that almost resembled a Katherine Pierce hairdo.

"Elena…you and Caroline go, I'm just not in the mood and I would only bring you two down".

Elena looked at Caroline who had just joined her in the doorway and sighed, "I'm going to fix my make up", Elena answered walking away.

Caroline stared at me with her arms crossed, "You know, I thought over and over about saying this to you—but I realized that it needs to be said. You are happy with being unhappy, Bonnie", Caroline declared.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You know that Damon loves you, you know that you love him, but you would rather let him have all the say in the relationship that you two both want. If you want to be happy with Damon, be happy with Damon. I know that you are still reeling from what happened to your mother and I would be too. However, I know that you are close to me and Elena, but you and Damon have some type of connection that's not going away".

"I can't force him to want me Caroline".

"But you can force him to realize that you want to be with him and you don't want to take no for an answer", Caroline went on, "look, he was fine with risking everything to save you from Klaus, he was willing to kidnap you and strip you of your powers to do it. I know, I hate to say this but you leave me no other choice….I am a fan of Bamon".

"Bamon?" I chuckled.

"Yes, like Brangelina…you and Damon are Bamon…and I am a fan of you guys…well, mostly you", Caroline twisted her mouth, "but together, I like Damon well enough".

I smiled, "Caroline, he doesn't want us to be together".

"Yes he does, but you need to act like you want to fight for it. Come on Bonnie, you are willing to fight Klaus, werewolves and other vampires, but you don't want to fight for a relationship?"

I nodded, "I hope you have a really great time at the party, Caroline", I answered.

"I hope you're not here when I get back, Bonnie", Caroline smiled as she walked over and hugged me tightly, "I know it will take a lot, but I want you to be as happy as you can be and for better or for worse, you love that jerk".

"Go to the party, Caroline", I smiled.

She let me go and headed out of the door.

I looked towards my closet and sighed.

SSSSSS

Stefan left to attend some college party with Elena. I was sure that they would drag Bonnie out and probably try to match her with another coed. Hopefully after what happened with Nate, she was hesitant to align herself with another normal guy so soon. Yeah, I'm a bastard for being happy about that, but I'm also a jealous, selfish bastard that doesn't like to share anything.

I looked at my cell phone and began to go through the numbers; maybe, I can find a nice little blond to take the edge off tonight. A little dancing, a little drinking and whatever else that caught my fancy. "Joanna…Rebecca…Daisy…yelch…Heidi…yes…Heidi", I thought out loud as I pressed her name and the phone began to dial just as someone knocked on the door, "ok Heidi, you may have to wait. Maybe I have some food being delivered right now".

I rose from the couch and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Bonnie. She was standing on the stairs looking at me with a slightly unsure look, "Caroline and Elena went to a party. I didn't want to be in the house alone, I took a chance on you being here".

"So I am", I replied leaning in the doorway.

"Is Stefan here?" she asked peering over my shoulder.

"Nope…he went to the party with Elena".

"Oh…can I come in?"

"Do you really want to do that without any chaperones?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Do you think I would drive all the way over here if I didn't?" she countered.

"My Little Witch gets feistier and feistier as the days go on", I moved to the side as she walked in and headed towards the living room.

"Soo Bonnie, what brings you by?" I asked, "since we've been having a contest in avoiding each other, what made you break your streak?"

"I wanted to say something to you", she replied turning to me and I noticed that she was playing with her fingers as if she was nervous.

"And that would be…"

"I'm miserable", she replied.

"What?"

"Ever since that night that we faced Klaus, I've gone over every single moment in my head over and over again. I've wondered about my mother, she spent years with Klaus. I don't know if any of them were happy ones and did it because of me. She wanted to protect me from a fate that was written hundreds of years ago".

"Ok…"

"And I don't want that, I don't want anyone else protecting me and I don't want anyone else making their life hell to protect me…so I'm offering you something", she replied.

I leaned in closer, "And what would that be?"

"A spell", I replied, "a spell to make us forget about what we had, a spell that would make it easier to move on".

"But why would you want to do that?"

"Because after everything that's happened between us…the hate…the love…the obsession…the passion, if we are going to continue circling each other…being jealous of whomever the other dates or gets involved with, I rather not have those memories".

"So you can do that? Wipe out every memory of us being together? Make us forget what we meant to each other?" I asked leaning closer to her.

She looked up at me and I could see the steadfast look in her eyes, "Yes".

"Do you want to do that?"

"I don't want to hurt anymore", she whispered

I looked at her and took a deep breath, "I think you should do whatever is best for you".

I watched as she swallowed and turned to walk towards the door. This was for the best…

SSSSS

I expected him to tell me no. No, he didn't want his memories erased because being with me was something that he never imagined, but when it happened—he realized that he didn't want to live without being with me. I thought that was what he would say to me, boy was I wrong. I opened the door to walk out of the boarding house and I felt him grab my arm.

"Bonnie", Damon whispered as I turned around to face him, "I need you to know something, I don't want to be apart from you…"

"Then don't be", I cut him off, "Damon, I know...I know that you are selfish. I know that you can be totally immature, petty and mean…"

"Wow…I thought that you would try to flatter me", Damon snorted.

I smiled, "But I also know that when you love someone, you are dedicated to them and you will risk everything and sometimes anyone to keep them safe. It took me a long time to realize that beyond that cocky, arrogant demeanor there's a good guy and one that although I fought against it…a guy that I could see myself spending the foreseeable future with".

"Bonnie, that future…how do you see it…With children? With me? Because one of those things is impossible", Damon replied walking away from me, "and that is the problem, that hasn't changed".

"I know that. I know that we could never have children, but human couples have the same problems…Damon, I am far off from wanting to be a mother, but right now…I want to be with you now and that's really all that matters".

"So tell me. What happens if I suddenly have a moment of selfishness and try to turn you so that I can have you forever?" Damon asked looking down at me.

"Do you know what Stefan did before we went into that house?" I asked.

"What?"

"He made me drink his blood. He said that if I died, there was no way that he would spend eternity with you hating me. He would turn me into a vampire first and you know what, I had a moment when I thought he was joking…I realized he wasn't and I drank from him. I don't know if I will ever be ready to be turned, but I do know that I want to be with you, whatever that means and if I have to burn down this house to prove it to you, I will", I smirked looking at him.

"Oh…burn down my house huh?" he asked taking my hand and turning me around so that my back was against his chest and his head rested on my shoulder, "and what else will you do?"

I turned to meet his crystal blue eyes, "Anything it takes to let you know that we can't end this now, not as long we are both walking this earth".

Damon reached across and captured my lips into a kiss.

SSSSS

The moonlight drifted into the room and I watched as the trees danced against the wall. I was sitting up in a MSU t-shirt and shorts (much to Damon's chagrin) and I watched as he slept next to him. Sure, there is never a sure way to know if Damon is truly sleeping. After admitting to him that I wanted to be with him and we shouldn't for one moment give up on each other, Damon naturally tried to express his happiness over our new agreement by getting me in bed, but I somehow got him to just come upstairs and wrap his arm around me and sleep next to me. He complained for awhile and then he decided that he would make it his duty to wear me down.

Now, he lay next to me fully clothed with his eyes closed and his hand on his heart. I leaned down and placed my head on his chest. I heard nothing, it was very hard to adjust to. I know that he's a vampire…I know that he's capable of horrendous acts, but I also know that even though he doesn't have a heart beating that there is something…something inside of him that makes him care, love and make sure that everyone that he cares about is ok.

I know now that I want to be with him for as long as I can. The thought of not being with him scares me and makes me not want to consider the possibility. I know that there is a way for us to be together forever. It 's always in the back of my mind that with a few swift moments, I could be with him for the rest of my life…for decades…for centuries…and we could be happy…well Bonnie and Damon happy, whatever that is.

"What are you doing?" he asked with his eyes closed startling me for a few moments.

"Is it weird not to have a heart beating?" I asked tracing my finger alongside the place where his non-beating heart was enclosed in his body.

He spoke without opening his eyes, "It's been so long, I'm used to it".

"How long do you think it would take me to get used to it", I asked.

His eyes flew open and he sat up looking at me, "Bonnie, we are not having this conversation".

"I want you to know something", I said looking down at the blanket and playing with a loose thread, "you're not the only one who has thoughts of me being with you forever. I think about it. I _have _thought about it".

"Bonnie..."

"And I have to tell you, it scares me. It doesn't scare me knowing that I could possibly be with you forever, the transition scares me and the person that I may become scares me".

Damon sat up and touched my cheek, "Trust me, when you are ready to make that transition…if you are ever ready to make that transition, I will be here and I will help you…"

I rose my eyebrow.

"Ok, Stefan will be here to help you too".

"But the question is...will you be able to wait until I am ready for that?" I asked looking at him.

"Well I have forever…" he drifted off with a roll of the eyes.

I giggled, "You sure do…"

"Now that we've had this talk, can we have sex now?" he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Hahaha…no…you have forever remember", I laughed settling down into bed.

"Bonnie...", he called.

I closed my eyes and turned over.

"Bonnniiiieeee", he sung.

I smiled in my sleep…I knew we had forever…and one day, we would both be sure of it.

**That's it!**

**P.S. I am very slowly working on a continuation of 'For Their Own Good'...I mean, we can't have Sam out there somewhere alone.  
**


End file.
